Coming To Terms
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: Takes place during season nine, straight after the events of the episode William. Scully struggles to come to terms after giving up William. While, Doggett and Reyes are given an extremely challenging case which has terrible drawbacks. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Coming To Terms

Author: Kelly

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: The X Files, Mulder, Scully, Doggett, Reyes, Follmer, Skinner,etc are property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and the latter.  
keywords: Slightly Doggett/Reyes, Angst, Scully

Takes place during season nine, straight after the events of the episode "William". Scully struggles to come to terms after giving up William.

While, Doggett and Reyes are given an extremely challenging case which has terrible drawbacks.

Chapter 1

Lisa Halliwell got out her keys and opened the door to her apartment. She was soaked through, the rain hadn't showed any sign of stopping. She threw off her coat and hung it up as she entered her apartment, she put down her briefcase and her shoes came off with great ease. She turned on the lights, then headed over to her answering machine, looking at the indicator which wasn't flashing. No new messages. Although she had a phone call to make, she picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Mom, hey it's Lisa," she said into the mouthpiece, "I'm running a bit late so I'm afraid I won't be able to pick Matthew up. Could you have him until the morning?" She listened for a few moments, "Thanks mom, see you then."

Lisa walked through the lounge to her bathroom, she bent down and struggled to find the plug, she smiled in success as she found it. She put it in the plug hole and started running the hot water tap, she left it running as she made her way to her bedroom to get changed out her clothes.

Wrapping her bathrobe round her small fragile frame, she re-entered her bathroom and reached out for the tap to stop the water, she was stopped by something and turned round, and saw a man standing in the doorway. She screamed out and fell to the floor, the only sound she could hear was the water running, she got back up and ran towards the door. Lisa looked to it in horror. "What the hell?" she muttered. She looked back to the bath which was now over-flowing, she glanced around the small room, she didn't know what she was experiencing. What was happening to her?

Bravely, she dismissed it as fatigue and approached the bath to turn the tap off, the carpet was squelching between her feet. She looked to it and shook her head slowly as she reached over to try and turn the tap, she found she couldn't move it. All of sudden she fell into the bath head first and struggled to get back out, the water splashed all about her as she squirmed and kicked. It felt to her as if someone was pushing her head underneath the water but the bathroom was completely empty.

All could be heard was the faint sounds of splashing coming to a halt as the bathroom door closed.

Special Agent Monica Reyes stepped into the small basement office, she glanced around for her partner, Special Agent John Doggett but couldn't see him anywhere, she stepped in and closed the door quietly behind her. She had been working down in this office officially for about seven months now and it had been the best time in her whole career.

She had joined the FBI with background in mythology and folklore and had previously investigated satanic ritual abuse in the New Orleans and New York field offices' respectfully. Reyes sat down and turned on the laptop on Doggett's desk, it was unusual for him to be late on a Tuesday morning, she shrugged and took off her jacket.

Working on The X Files had similiarities to the work she did back in New Orleans, most cases weren't backed up with any evidence of the crime. Although, she wouldn't change it for the world. Monica Reyes had always wanted an oppurtunity like this to come along and now it had literally fell into her lap.

"Good Morning, Agent Reyes."

Reyes looked up from the laptop. "Morning," she said with a small smile as John Doggett entered the office, he sat down and tossed his jacket to one side and sat down opposite her. There was an air of tension this morning, Reyes looked up to Doggett, there was something he wanted to say to her but he didn't know quite how to say it.

"Something wrong, John?"

"How's Dana?" he asked with a look of concern.

"Doing well," Reyes said narrowing her dark brown eyes, "Although, you can tell she's falling apart inside," she reached across the table and grabbed a spare disk, his hand coming in close proximity with hers. She picked up the disk and pulled her hand back, she looked down to it and remained silent. Reyes finally looked back up to him, "It's hard losing a child."

Doggett nodded slowly, he had lost his son Luke years ago now, still it effected him. "Do you think she made the right decision," he asked softly, "To give up William?"

"Yes," Reyes said with what she hoped sounded like confidence, she had to admit she felt close to the young baby, after all she had delivered him. She remembered the conversation with Scully about if William was ever to be safe, she would have to give him up. "She only wants the best for her son, even if that means she can't be part of his life." John and Monica looked at one another for a moment and allowed themselves a few minutes of silence.

"It must have been a hard decision to make," Doggett said breaking the silence and Reyes nodded slowly. Doggett took a sip of coffee from his styrofoam cup, he had to admit it tasted pretty good today. "Any new cases?"

Reyes shook her head slowly, "Nothing as of yet," she said putting on her glasses, she had been meaning to write up some reports this morning before Doggett had entered the office. "Who knows," Reyes said. "We may get lucky."

The phone rang interupting their conversation, Doggett looked at Reyes and let out a small smile, they both looked at the phone before Doggett made a move to answer it.

"John Doggett," he said into the mouth piece. He listened intently for a few seconds, "Yes sir," his eyes darted toward Reyes then he focused on the conversation, "Yes sir," he repeated, "Yes, she's with me." Reyes leaned forward and attempted to listen in on the conversation, "We'll be right up." He put the phone down and looked at her. "Follmer."

Reyes stood up and removed her jacket from the back of the chair, "What did he want?"

"Wants to see us in his office on the double," Doggett answered picking his own jacket up and putting it on, he headed over to the door, opening it and moving out the way to let Reyes through. "What does he want to see us for now?" Reyes asked with a serious tone as she passed him. "Stealing paperclips?"

Dana Scully stood in her apartment, she looked around the lounge once and shook her head slowly. It had been three days since she had given William up for adoption, he was adjusting to a new life now, a safer life where he wouldn't be danger for the rest of his life. Just as her son was adjusting to a new life, his mother had to do the same. Scully sat down on the sofa slowly, a habit she was used to as she normally had William in her arms, she cursed herself softly, she didn't have to do that anymore. Didn't have to worry about getting home in time to relieve her mother or sister-in-law who had looked after him for 6 months, she looked around the lounge one more time, something was definately missing, it seemed empty somehow.

Scully stood up and walked into the hall, from there you could see the bedrooms, her own and William's nursery. The door was still shut from Saturday afternoon when the woman from the adoption agency had picked him up, Scully couldn't bring herself to go into the nursery. For some reason, she didn't have the willpower, she walked over to the door to her bedroom and turned back to the nursery door. She stared at it for a few moments, tears fighting their way into her bright blue eyes, she looked away and opened the door to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doggett and Reyes entered Assistant Director Brad Follmer's office. Sure enough, he was sitting at his desk writing memos. Sometimes Doggett wondered if this man ever slept, he pushed the thoughts away as he closed the door behind him. Follmer looked up, "Agents."

Reyes led and sat down first, Doggett joined her and looked to Follmer to show that they were ready for what he had to say. He decided to get straight to business, he reached over his desk and picked up two manilla files, he passed them both to Reyes. She took them off him and passed one to Doggett, she opened the one she kept. A picture of a young woman looked back up to her, short cropped brown hair and green eyes, very pretty. She carried on reading, her eyes widened slightly in alarm and she exchanged a glance with her partner. Doggett's expression mirrored her own, they both looked to Follmer.

"Just what I expected," he said gruffly. Follmer sat back and looked at the two agents, the looks on their faces. "Assistant Director Skinner told me that this would be right up your alley."

Reyes glanced back to Doggett, the way he was looking at Follmer, she knew that they didn't think highly of one another, especially given the current circumstances. She gripped the arms of her seat slightly, Doggett had that look in his eye, she turned back to face Follmer and waited. "What makes you think that, Assistant Director."

Follmer looked at Doggett as he directed the question, Reyes was sure that Follmer had picked up on the condescending tone in his voice as he spoke to him. She watched him closely as he answered the question, he leaned forward and rested his hands on the desk. "Well, it's an obvious X File, Mr Doggett."

_Here we go with the Mr's _Reyes thought.

"Yes, it does seem that way to me." Doggett replied calmly then added, "Mr Follmer." He hated how Follmer had to act so smug about this whole situation. When Doggett and Scully worked on the X Files, Kersh ran the show and that he could handle. He glanced back to Reyes, he knew what she was thinking, he looked back to Follmer. Him running it, he couldn't handle but luckily he kept his cool.

Reyes cut the silence, "Can you give us any details about this case?"

Follmer looked to her and smiled, she was obviously becoming uncomfortable about this. "Sure, Lisa Halliwell, 26 years old, single mother, teaches biology at the local school." He said as he passed them the photos fresh from the crime scene, "Her mother, Rita called the local law enforcement early this morning," Follmer said back slightly. "She called round her daughter's apartment to find her lying dead in her bath."

"Have they any idea who did," Doggett asked seriously.

"No, and as you can see by the report's, no evidence of forced entry, no fingerprints," Follmer said. He looked at the photos as they were handed back to him. "This they can handle, what they can't handle is the fact the mud that was found in the bottom of her bath... that's when the case was handed over to us."

"Has an autopsy been performed?" Reyes spoke up.

"No," Follmer answered, "I asked them to wait, incase you guys wanted to ask a certain agent to help you out," he winked slightly. He knew that agent Scully had helped them out in certain cases. Doggett took it into consideration, he felt better having someone they knew performing it. Well, there was no further questions to ask now they had all the details.

Reyes closed the door behind her as they left the office, still reading through the reports. She looked to the picture of Lisa Halliwell then to the ones taken at her apartment this morning, she couldn't believe it. Who would do something like this? Or what?

"Monica."

Reyes glanced to Doggett, "Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, John." She replied quickly, "Just concentrating..." she looked to the picture for a moment, "Perhaps we should go to her apartment first."

"Yeah, seems like the best place to start looking for evidence."

"I meant Dana," Reyes said stepping into the elevator. "Brad said that we might want her on this case," okay so he hadn't said her name specifically but they all knew who he was talking about. "She's still upset about William, we need to ease her into it."

Doggett nodded absently, he knew that it had hit Scully hard. Mulder had disapeared without a trace and she had just given up her son, the child she had waited so long for. He didn't really want to go calling on her but they had no choice, they needed someone who knew what they were doing. They needed someone they could trust. They needed an expert on this. They needed Scully. The elevator stopped, "Okay but I'm driving," Doggett said.

Scully turned over on to her side and pulled the pillow closer to her. She lay on her bed and listened for a few seconds, she sat up when she discovered that she couldn't hear anything. She scolded herself silently and lay back down, it would take time to adjust she had told herself. For the past few months she had to listen out for William crying. She had to remind herself that she no longer had to do that now. Scully turned her head to the right to look at the clock situated on the nightstand, it had just turned 11am. She was about to turn back when something caught her attention, something next to it, William's pacifier.

Scully reached over to retrieve the object off the nightstand and hesitated. She didn't want to cry, however her feelings were overwhelming her. She pulled her hand back and simply stared at the small object. Something so small, something she had taken for granted everytime she had given it her son to satsify him yet now it brought up mixed feelings. She closed her eyes and the feeling passed, no more tears for the timebeing.

The car pulled up outside Scully's apartment, Doggett killed the engine and looked back to Reyes, "Ready?"

"Give me a moment," she said looking through the windscreen up to the apartment block. This wasn't going to be an easy thing to do, to speak to Scully as they would normally. Reyes looked to her partner, "Are you sure we're really gonna be doing the right thing?"

Doggett nodded slowly, he glanced down to Reyes' lap, her hands were shaking. Ever so slightly, but still shaking. He reached out and put his hand over hers to steady it, "She's strong-willed, Monica. All she wants is to get back to work," Doggett looked away for a moment, then looked back to her. "Believe me I know what she's going through," he shook his head. Reyes looked at him somewhat unconvinced. "I know you care for her, Monica. We all do."

"I just don't want to go upsetting her," Reyes answered bravely. "I had a similiar conversation with Skinner last night, he went round her apartment to see if she wanted any company," she avoided his eyes for a moment and looked down to her hands, Doggett's hand on top of hers. Doggett reached over and tilted her chin up, "Hey... it's going to be fine."

Reyes smiled to him, it was only a small smile but a smile at that. Doggett always knew what to say, how to help the situation. She removed one of her hands from underneath his and placed it on top. "Thanks."

Scully remained staring at the ceiling, she couldn't even bare to look to the clock anymore. She sat up and swivelled her body round to get off the bed, she smoothed her hair back down. Now that it had grown longer, she found that it stuck up more easily. She shook her head slightly and stood up, stretching as she did so. Scully glanced back to the pacifier, then determined, she walked over to her dressing table, she sat down and looked in the mirror.

She stared at herself, and she didn't reconise the reflection looking back at her. Three days ago, she was bright eyed, perfectly groomed and perfectly radiant. The picture of happiness and nothing could wipe the permantly embedded grin off her face, but now. She looked closely and shook her head as if in disgust. The person looking back at her looked tired, pale. Her hair was tied back loosely and strands of light auburn hair felt about her face, this person was starting to look older than her years. Scully turned away from the mirror as if ashamed by what she saw in it and her eyes wandered back over to the pacifier occupying the nightstand.

Mustering up all the courage she still had, she stepped cautiously over to the table, until she was only inches away from it. Still her gaze remained on the pacifier, in her mind she was trying to rationalise with herself, how this wouldn't help her through. Yet, Dana needed to do this this. Needed to see something of William's, needed to touch it. To feel the now severed connection with her son. Scully remembered when William was kidnapped not long ago, she had gone through Hell then but this. This was too much to take in, too much to handle and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough.

She bit her lower lip and reached out for the object, slowly as if going too fast would make it disapear and fade from exsistance, she jumped as she heard the soft thud of the door.

She looked down to the pacifier and pulled her hand back. She tooked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked out her bedroom to answer the door, she stood on her tiptoes as she struggled to see who it was, Scully moved back onto the heels of her feet and took a deep breath. Then she opened the door, "John, Monica...come in."

Reyes had a hard time keeping the blank expression on her face. It was all she could do to hide the shock that was registering throughout her body. Scully didn't look too good, her face was ghostly pale and her features were worn. Also, she looked like she hadn't eaten anything for a while. She looked back to Doggett, if he was surprised at the sight of Scully. He weren't showing it. "Thanks," Reyes said as they stepped in.

"How are you, Dana?"

Scully looked up to Doggett and nodded slowly, "Getting there," she said softly, her voice weak. "I'm guessing this isn't a social visit." Doggett nodded slowly and looked to Reyes and nodded, Scully shut the door too quietly and cursed herself again. She turned back round to her collegues, her friends. Reyes handed her a manilla folder, Scully took it in her hands and opened it carefully, quickly she began reading. Her eyes widened slightly at the mention of the mud in the bathtub, this was certainly something that was beginning to sound like an X File. Something Fox Mulder would've taken great joy in investigating. She stopped reading for a moment and looked up to Doggett and Reyes, both were keeping a watchful eye on her.

That was something else she hadn't took into consideration. When she finally got back in contact with Mulder, how would she tell him. How could she tell him what she had to do, her reasons? Would he be angry, disapointed? She closed the file and gave it back to Reyes, "What do you need me to do?"

"We could use some help on this case," Doggett said without hesitation. "We're heading down to the crime scene after we leave here." He glanced to Reyes then back to Scully, "Lisa Halliwell's body is currently at the local morgue awaiting an autopsy and we thought," he paused and watched her, "we thought."

"You need someone who can do it." Scully said it bluntly.

"We need someone we can trust on this matter, Dana." Reyes chimed in, "Someone who will do the job properly. We'll understand if..."

"I'll do it," Scully said calmly. Anything to take her mind off recent events. "When's the best time?"

"Tomorrow," Doggett said. "Gives us time to get evidence and facts together." Scully nodded slowly to them and opened the door. "See you tomorrow then." Doggett smiled to her and walked out the door, Reyes hesitated for a moment and nodded to Doggett, "You go ahead." He did. She paid her attention back to Scully.

"Something wrong, Agent Reyes?"

"We're worried about you, Dana. Me, John, Skinner..." she narrowed her eyes and looked down to the floor, then slowly looked back up to the redhead, "Are you sure you're okay."

Then Scully muttered the immortal words. "I'm fine," she saw the skeptical look she got off Reyes. A look that she hardly ever got off the open-minded woman. "Honestly." It didn't convince Reyes but she turned to leave nonetheless, she turned back to her. "Dana, if you need to talk. You know where I am." Reyes followed it with a smile and left.

Scully shut the door, loudly this time. She turned back to the lounge, it felt so empty to her now as she sat down on the sofa. The phone started ringing, the soft noise echoing throughout. She sat back and looked at it, the answering machine picking it up, "This is Dana Scully, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible," it was followed by a loud beep.

"Dana, it's your mother." Margaret Scully's voice rang out, "We're a little worried about you here and why haven't you returned your calls..." it drowned out as Scully got back to her feet and headed into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Doggett started up the engine and pulled away from the curb, he glanced to Reyes a couple of times. "Something wrong, Monica?" She shook her head slowly and looked out the passenger's window, the file open on her lap. She watched the endless houses go past then looked back down to the file, something about this case was puzzling her, like she had seen something like it before. Reyes looked to the photos taken at the crime scene, and made a mental note to check it out when she got home tonight.

"Monica," Doggett said.

"Yes," she asked taking her gaze off the pictures.

"Are you sure nothing's up?" Doggett asked with obvious concern, he put both hands on the wheel as he turned left at the junction, he glanced back to her. "You've been quiet since we left Dana's."

Reyes looked back out the passenger's window and let out a small sigh, he wouldn't let it be until she revealed what was wrong, "I'm worried about Dana. She looked terrible, John," Reyes shook her head slightly then turned back to him. She reconised the look, "I know that it's going to take time but she's going through this alone and she shouldn't have to."

Doggett took his eyes off the road for a second, then looked back to it. "Perhaps she prefers it that way."

"And what if she's too proud to ask for help?" Reyes said raising her voice, that it alarmed him. Doggett remained silent, he too was concerned but he didn't know how to voice his opinion on the matter and here Monica Reyes was, he smiled slightly to her. "Like I said," he said softly, "If she wanted our help, she would have asked." He narrowed his eyes slightly and concentrated on driving, "All she needs is time to come to terms."

Reyes watched him as his voice softened, she guessed he was thinking about his own son. She didn't want to press the matter any further so turned back to the window and watched the various buildings go past.

"Here we are," Doggett said as they pulled outside Lisa Halliwell's apartment. Two police cars were parked outside, indicating that the local law enforcement were still here. Reyes opened her door, got out and looked up at the block. Usual style for this area although only 4 storeys tall, she glanced back to Doggett who slowly got out the car and locked it back up. Together, they headed toward the entrance to the building.

Quickly, they scaled the stairs to the third floor apartment. As they arrived at Lisa Halliwell's apartment, the familiar blue and white tape was draped around the door. Both Doggett and Reyes reached into their pockets for their ID as a police officer walked towards them. He was about to question their presence when Doggett spoke up, "I'm Agent Doggett, this is Agent Reyes. We're with the FBI."

"Deputy Teller," he said nodding. "You guys work fast." Both of them remained silent, "So..." he said lifting the tape up for them to gain access, "I trust you've been briefed on it."

"Yes," Reyes said ducking under the tape and giving him an smile of appreciation. "We got the pictures and reports," she looked back to Doggett as he stood back up. He took some time to look around the apartment, it was nicely decorated, nicely furnished and looked like it had been lived in. He looked to Teller, "So you guys still have no evidence of who did it?"

"None," he said, "If you look at that door, no evidence of breaking and entering," he looked round the lounge, "Nothing's been disturbed, all windows were closed. No motive, nothing stolen..." Teller had a serious look in his eyes as he looked back up to the two FBI agents.

"May we see the bathroom," Reyes asked.

"Sure."

The bathroom was the smallest room in the apartment, light blues and soft warm colours. A nice little room if it wasn't for the bizarre sight awaiting in the bathtub. Doggett knew that the body had been taken to the morgue but still, the sight of the tub alone shocked him. He looked back over his shoulder to Reyes, he guessed she was thinking along the same lines.

He leant over closer and examined the water closely, at the bottom was at least 6 centimetres of thick mud, although it was hard to tell the difference between that and the murky water. Reyes looked over his shoulder and shook her head, "I see it but I don't believe it."

"Tell me exactly how this woman gets a whole lotta mud in her bathtub," he said in a hushed tone. Reyes stood back, "She doesn't." Doggett looked to his partner, he sensed she knew something more. "You know something I don't?"

"I may," Reyes admitted glancing to the bathtub, she looked up to him. "I have to sort something out, perhaps you can ask Dana to help you interview Mrs Halliwell."

"Where you going?"

"I reconise the nature of this case," Reyes said, "The MO fits it exactly, people dying in this way or similiar, no positive evidence to indicate fowl play."

"When?" Doggett asked.

"At the New York office, I heard of some pretty bizarre cases, I'm surprised Mulder and Scully didn't get wind of them," Reyes made her way back into the lounge, "If I can get a hold of the records..."

"Then we may have more to go," Doggett said with a small smile. Reyes' eyes lit up slightly and nodded. "It may take a while though."

"I can handle things," Doggett said, "Contact me as soon as you know anything," he said as she turned to leave. He watched her for a moment and shook his head slightly, the woman was smarter than she let on. He walked back over to the coffee table in the middle of the room, the contents of Lisa Halliwell's briefcase were scattered on the table. He sat down and picked up a folder.

It contained a purple Biology text book, hand written notes with times and dates on. And a stack of papers, he read a couple of lines before he reconised them as school reports and work. This Lisa Halliwell had a lot of nice things to say about her students, he wandered if they had felt the same. And perhaps how they had took it but he pushed this to the back of his mind. He put the folder down and looked at other items. A small cellphone, he picked it up and looked at it closely, it had been fingerprinted with two sets on it, one he presumed was Lisa Halliwell's, he looked over to Teller. "Excuse me."

"Yes," he asked walking over to Doggett, he looked to the phone.

"Any idea whose these second prints are?" Doggett asked holding up the phone for emphasis. Teller looked at it and nodded. "Yeah, Daniel Rider, he's a kid at the school where Lisa taught."

Doggett looked back to the phone for a second, what would a student of Lisa's be doing with her cellphone, he made a mental note to visit this Daniel Rider right after he saw her mother. He scanned the other objects on the table, keys, pens, markers, paperclips, make-up and chewing gum. Nothing more of interest, he stood up. "Thanks," he said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Can I have any information on Daniel Rider that you have?" Doggett saw the confused look on the young man's face, he imagined questions were going through his mind. "I don't see what you'd need with him, he's just a kid."

"He may have been the last person to see Lisa Halliwell alive," Doggett explained, surely he knew that you questioned all possible witnesses. Teller nodded, "Well, when you put it like that, Agent Doggett. Be right back." Doggett was left alone again.

Reyes sat in her apartment working at the laptop and after 20 minutes of searching, still could not find anything. The glow of the screen was beginning to hurt her eyes, she tapped a few more buttons and another set of reports came up. It was hopeless, she looked back to her right, at the current case.

Reyes flipped it open and started reading: Lisa Marie Halliwell, 26 years of age, single never married, currently teaching biology at a local high school. She read on.

Nothing that could account for the obvious murder of this young woman. Reyes looked back to the picture for a moment, then back to the police reports, the pictures at the scene of her death. "What happened?" she whispered as if the reports and pictures would tell her, a rumble of thunder caught her attention. Reyes stood up and looked outside her window, as the rain started to pour, she watched as the lighting lit up the dull sky. That was it, she walked back over to her laptop and brought up weather forcasts for the previous day, her eyes moved rapidly as she read. "Expecting late showers and a possible storm front moving in later on in the night," she muttered, then looked back to the police reports, there had been a storm on the night that Lisa Halliwell had died. She put her head in her hands.

She had seen something like this before, she was sure of it. If only she could remember. Reyes remembered that weather was involved, but that was about it. She lifted her head back up and rubbed her eyes, what she needed was someone she knew from New York. Then it hit her, "Brad," she muttered.

Reyes pulled up in the FBI parking garage of the Washington D.C headquarters, it was at times like this that she were glad that they had a basement car park. She had just driven 20 minutes through rain and gale force winds, "It's really coming down out there and if you're planning on going somewhere, don't be in such a rush...there are tail backs on..." she turned the radio off. Took her keys out the ignition and got out the car. She heard a noise behind her, she put a hand on her holster and felt for her gun, "Hello..."

Cautiously, she looked around the whole of the garage. Crouching low, she looked beneath cars, and shook her head slowly. _Must be the wind _she thought as she walked over to the elevators.

The ride to her desired floor had been pleasant and quiet, normally Reyes would be forced into the back while fellow agents piled in. Not to mention being given funny looks, and people whispering things to one another. They knew she was on The X Files and she knew the things they said. Mulder had gone through it, Scully had gone through and Doggett had gone through it. Now it was her turn. The doors opened, she stepped out. Although, it didn't concern her one bit. This was a brilliant opportunity for Reyes, and something she had always wanted to do. She turned left into Brad Follmer's office, his secretary was out so she decided to go right ahead and knock on the door. Reyes waited for a response.

"Come in."

Reyes opened the door, walked through and closed it straight behind her. Follmer looked up from whatever he was reading, "Monica," he said in a surprised tone. He stood up as she approached his desk, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need your help on something, Brad."

This wasn't looking good, he was sick and tired of putting his ass on the line for this woman. He looked at her for a few moments, he wanted to tell her no, that she should pursue whatever she wanted on her own. Then rational thought went out the window, the only reason Follmer ever helped her was because deep down inside, he still had feelings for her. "What do you need," he asked breaking the intense stare by sitting back down.

"A couple of cases were handed over to Agent Taylor and his department by the NYPD." She let out a small sigh, "It was the same as this case... I think there was a group of people who it was pinned on."

"Are you on about those Elementalist guys?" Follmer watched her for a moment, "That was years ago now."

"That's it, those guys," Reyes said in success, "What exactly did they do?"

"It sounds stupid," Follmer said with a small laugh as he handed her a disk.

"Go on."

"They believed that they had the power to control the elements. Earth, Fire, Water, Air..." he watched her intently, he didn't see any change except for her eyes, "You don't think they have something to do with this do you?" Reyes just shrugged, "Thanks Brad." She stood back up and smiled to him, then quickly made her exit. He looked at the door, "You're welcome," he said to himself.

This new information was invaluable. People who believed they could control the elements, it made a strange kind of sense to Reyes. It would explain how Lisa Halliwell drowned and how mud was found in her bathtube.

Reyes looked round the office and setup her laptop. All the information came up from the disk in an instant. She got out her cellphone and dialled. "John Doggett."

Reyes held the phone with her shoulder as she carry on reading on, "I've got some information," she began.  
"About this case?"  
Reyes nodded, "Yes," she replied, "I found what I was looking for. I managed to get hold of the records from the New York field office, photos,  
reports, the works." She closed the laptop and picked it up, intending to take it home to read more on the case.  
Doggett smiled thankful for something, "What was the outcome?"  
Reyes locked the door and headed for the elevator, switching hands. "The case was closed, Matthew Vicar, the man in question disapeared without a trace and without any further information, they couldn't continue..." Reyes had to come to the point, she opened the car door and got in, "He was part of a group called the Elementalists."

"Elementalists?" Doggett repeated. He had never heard of them before.

"To cut a long story short, people who believe they control the elements." Reyes said. Doggett couldn't believe it, he would have to see if for himself. She got the keys out for her car and waited for him to respond.

"Are you at the office?"

"Yes. Want me to hang on?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." He hung up his phone and carried on driving.

Reyes got back out her car and tucked the laptop under her arm as she locked it up. She paused after hearing a sound, "What the..."

A strong gust of wind toppled her over and sent her flying across the  
ground, crashing into a car, she held onto the laptop tightly and  
reached for her gun. Getting up to a crouch, she checked her surroundings, squinting her eyes she drew her weapon. "Stop right there," Reyes shouted to a dark figure, although she couldn't reconise him. They didn't stop, she remained low, "I'm a federal agent," she said. Another strong gust of wind threatened to push her back, determined she kept crawling forward as best she could. The figure got closer, Reyes could tell it was man. She pointed the weapon at him, only for it to be knocked out of her hand by some invisable force, she turned round in time to see it bury itself in her car window. Reyes turned back to the man.

He had gone, she stood up straight. She did a 360 turn but still nothing. She gasped slightly as she was lifted off the floor slowly.

Matthew Vicar stepped forward and knelt down, retrieving the disk from the descimated piece of equipment, he looked up to the agent caught up in the wind. Her hair was whipping her face, making it hard for her to see, she thought she saw the man again but Reyes didn't know what to think. She didn't get time as the wind threw her against the nearest wall and over to her car, immediately knocking her out in the process.

Reyes slowly slumped off the bonnet and onto the cold, concrete floor. Her laptop lying inches away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Doggett pulled into the FBI parking garage, he had a good feeling about this new information. At least they had something to investigate, to relate the case to. He parked his car and got out, then headed over to the nearest elevator.

Doggett exited the elevator in the basement and headed for the office he  
shared with Reyes. When he came up to the door it was locked. He looked at it with a puzzled look, didn't she say she was gonna hang on for him to get there. Perhaps she had decided to go home if not, Reyes would probably still be sitting in the office typing on her laptop as he was used to seeing her when he entered.

He dug into his pocket for the key, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Before he turned on the light he noticed a faint trace of Monica's purfume  
still in the air that hadn't disipated yet. She must have left not long ago. He walked over to her desk and checked to see if there was anything new or important. Maybe she left him a message, he looked, no message. The desk chair was still a little warm. Maybe she was still in the building after all. Relocking the door, he left the office for the elevator again.

Ahead he saw the janitor and slowed. "Clyde! Have you seen Agent  
Reyes recently?" The middle aged man looked up from his mop and bucket.

"Oh hi Agent Doggett. Yeah, she passed by here about five or ten minutes ago."  
Doggett started jogging. When he reached the heavy door to the  
parking garage he pushed through it hard enough that it slammed back  
against the concrete wall. "Monica?" He called, hoping she was  
still in here. He dashed down between the aisles of parked cars,  
looking for her car.

He found her laptop first. It was lying on the concrete open with  
one of the fold-down screen hinges broken and twisted. This wasn't  
right. "Monica?" He called again, anxious to find her now. He  
picked up the damaged computer and moved forward.

When he found her car, he found his partner. Doggett was not expecting to  
see her crumpled on the concrete by her car, the hood dented and a hole  
in the window. "Monica!" He yelled in surprise and ran to her, skinning his knee as he swooped down to her side. He probed to find her pulse and was relieved, but her breathing was ragged. He wiped tendrils of long brown hair from her face. "Monica, talk to me!" He stood up and glanced about to see if anyone else was around. Spotting an figure walking calmly in the distance he yelled out. "Hey! Help me, I have an agent down!"

The figure Doggett had called after responded immediately, vaulting  
over a car hood effortlessly and croutched next to Reyes. "What happened?" He asked. Doggett looked up and reconised him as Assistant Director Walter Skinner.  
"I don't know. I just came in and went looking for her. It looks like she was attacked. Have you seen anyone or anything strange?" Then he shook his head and decided to leave the reasons secondary to her current condition. "We need to call an ambulance!"

Skinner nodded slowly and got his cell phone out, "This is Walter Skinner with the FBI, I have an emergency." He drifted off as he moved out of earing distance. Doggett felt helpless.

"Ambulance is on the way," he said after hanging up the phone. Doggett nodded approval and continued trying to arouse Reyes. "Monica! Can you hear me, give me some response if you can!" She might have had a concussion or some internal bleeding or swelling, he couldn't tell. Maybe she was in shock. Gently he lifted her feet and placed them on his legs. If she was in shock, the elevation would help. But he was cautious to not move her any more than that if her neck was injured at all. Doggett looked back to her, concern written all over his face.

Doggett could hear the sirens now. Reyes' eyes opened slowly and she  
whispered something. "Monica? Come on, talk to me," Doggett encouraged.  
Reyes whispered faintly. "Wind."  
Doggett frowned. "The wind knocked out of you?" She looked up to him and nodded as best she could, "Wind. John?" He smiled in something close to relief. "Yes, I'm here. The ambulance is here too. Everything will be okay. I found your laptop, it looks okay but it might not close anymore."

"The disc," she said softly.

"There was no disc in it Monica," Doggett said a little worried, was there a disc? Had whoever attacked her got it? "What was on it?"

"The information I recieved," she said drifting in and out.

"No Monica," he ordered. "Stay with me."

The ambulance pulled up next to Reyes' car and the paramedics led by  
Skinner came up to them. Doggett stood and backed up to give them  
space to work. One prepped her for transport by sweeping back her hair and attaching a neck brace. The other shined a light in her eyes and spoke reassuringly. Doggett felt helpless, something he didn't like. As the  
professionals cared for his partner, he scooped Reyes' laptop under  
one arm.  
Reyes looked up at the paramedics as they went about their  
business, they had got her on the stretcher and were now strapping  
her down. Reyes felt very uncomfortable about this, she was only  
worried about one thing now. What the hell had happened? She couldn't make sense of it.

The ambulance doors slammed and locked, stealing Monica away from Doggett's protective gaze. The sirens wailed and the lights strobed to life as the vehicle sped away. Doggett watched after the ambulance, he had wanted to go with her but he knew he had to be here. To find the bastard who had done this to her. He looked to Skinner, "Can I borrow your cellphone?" He reached into his pocket and gave it to him.

"Hello?" Scully asked picking up the phone.

"Dana, it's John. Am I disturbing you," he frowned, "Did I wake up?"

Scully sat up on the sofa, her back aching from falling asleep in an uncomfortable position. "No," she said, "What can I do for you?"

"I could use some help on this case," he said softly, "Monica's in hospital."

"Oh my God, what happened?" Scully asked, her tone filled with concern for the wellbeing of the dark-haired agent.

"She was attacked, she's been pretty badly beaten," he said in the same tone. "Looks like someone didn't want us to see the information she had recieved."

Scully stood up and walked into her bedroom, opening the wardrobe and finding a sutible suit, "Where did it happen?"

"Right here at the headquarters," he said in a slightly fustrated tone.

"I'm coming down to help you out with the case," Scully said in a tone that indicated that she didn't want to argue, then she hung up the phone.

Doggett looked at the phone as the line went dead, he looked back over to Reyes' car. It was completed trashed, his eyes trailed the line of the hood, he couldn't understand how it had gotten there then he remembered how he had found Reyes. Someone had thrown her onto it, but to make any damage like that she would have to have been. No it didn't make sense, there's no way anyone could have vertically dropped her onto it. Doggett then paid his attention to the window. At the hole.

He peered in, Reyes gun lying in the front seat directly opposite it. From the looks of it it had gone through the window but again, no sense. The force alone had to be very strong. He took a step back and looked at the hood, then the window then back to the hood. Shaking his head, he turned back to Skinner. "Never seen anything like it," Skinner said. "What the hell were they after?"

"I don't know," Doggett said quietly. "But they were willing to end Monica's life to get it."

Scully buttoned up the last one on her white shirt and looked in the bathroom mirror. A more reconisable face looked back at her this time, it wasn't the woman from half an hour ago. It was the enthusiastic and less skeptical woman she had become over the last nine years. Slowly, she picked up the thick black brush and began running it through her shoulder length, auburn hair. Scully knew she was prepared for whatever lay ahead of her.

Maybe it appeared like she wasn't ready to go back to work, but in her own mind she knew she was. Scully had to get used to her old routine, minus William. Either way, it was her own suggestion. Doggett had no one to help him out while Reyes was in hospital. She wasn't even sure on the details of her injuries, she decided that she and Doggett were gonna visit her before they did anything else.

Slipping on her right shoe, she made her way into the living room and picked up her car keys, she paused a moment as a photo caught her attention, one of William. Scully put it facedown on the table and opened the door.

Scully pulled into the basement garage. The weather was getting worse outside, a stormfront by the looks of it she thought as she put the car in park. Scully looked through her window, she could see Doggett standing around with a number of agents, including Skinner.

"Agent Doggett?"

Doggett looked round and was relieved to see Scully, she looked a hell of a lot better than she had that afternoon. "Thanks for coming down, Agent Scully." She managed a small smile and looked at the car, it looked bad. "Monica?"

"Haven't heard any news from the hospital yet," Doggett said a little concerned, "Something knocked her about," Doggett began, his jaw setting and a fire in his eyes. "I found her slumped next to her car, looks like she slid off the bonnet."

Scully put on a latex glove and ran her hand along the dented metal, "From the looks of this, she would have had to be dropped at, at least a 95 degree angle," something close to amazement shone in her eyes. "Is it related to the case you're working on?"

"I think it's a possibility," Doggett finally answered, "Monica called me up and told me she had found some information, invaluable it sounded like," he glanced to Skinnner, to the car, then back to Scully. "I think whatever she found was important to someone."

"Someone trying to cover their tracks," Skinner said, in a tone than indicated he weren't asking. Doggett could only respond with a small nod, he looked back to Scully.

"Any idea what the information was," Scully asked.

Doggett shook his head, "Not really. Something about Elementalists."

"Elementalists?" Skinner repeated.

Scully exchanged a confused look with the assistant director then looked back to Doggett, "Never heard of them."

"That makes two of us, Agent Scully." Doggett said.

"If Reyes was in the building maybe she spoke to someone about it," Skinner said getting his thinking cap on. "It wouldn't hurt to ask, we've got nothing else to go on at the moment."

Scully's gaze went back to the car, then back to Doggett. "I've got a pretty good idea who she could have gone to," she muttered quietly. Doggett and Skinner looked to her and knew what she was thinking.

"Time to pay Mr Follmer a visit," Doggett said heading for the elevators.


	5. Chapter 5

Monica Reyes sat up in her hospital bed and looked round. She couldn't believe what had happened, couldn't get her head around the whole thing. Using every muscle she had, she attempted to move off the bed, the loose white gown allowing her to manouvere more easily. Her movements were awkard though, as she crossed over to the small bathroom in her room. She looked into the mirror, she shook her head slowly as she reached to touch the bandage on her head, wincing slightly.

Reyes studied herself in the mirror, staring at the reflection. Attempting to get her head around the whole situation, one minute she was going out the her car and the next she was hovering above it. And it weren't something controling it, it was someone. The figure, the person she saw faintly. She had to get back to work, she walked over to the end of the bed where her clothes were stacked neatly in a pile, she set to work at getting changed. The nurse walked in, "Ms Reyes," she said.

Reyes felt guilty, as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The look she got was one that her mother always used to give her when she was caught doing something she shouldn't. "You have to rest," she took the clothes off her.

"You don't understand, I have to see John." Reyes tried to argue.

"Your husband phoned up to see how you were."

"He's not my husband, I work with him, " Reyes said in response. "I have to tell him something, it's important." She tried to take back the clothes.

"You can't go anywhere in your condition," she stepped back with the clothes, "You'll never make it to the door, you have a severe concussion among your other injuries," Reyes sat back down on the bed. Fustrated. She was never one to let anything stop her. But as she looked at the nurse in front of her, instinctively, she knew she was right. "Can I at least call him," Reyes said.

"Pay phone is just outside."

"Thank you."

Brad Follmer was talking on the phone, "I understand that," he said to the person on the other end. He tapped his pen on the pad in front of him, he hated making long distance calls. "No ma'am, it's just that...hello." He looked up to his secretary, "Can you believe it, she cut me off."

"Package companies aren't really known for their patience sir."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." He looked up to it as Scully and Doggett entered, he saw the looks on their faces then looked to his secretary. "Alana can you fax these for me please," he said handing her some papers. Alana nodded then walked past the two agents and shut the door. "Agent Scully, Agent Doggett, can I help you?"

Scully glanced to Doggett, who in return nodded his head slowly. "Assistant Director, have you spoken to Agent Reyes within the last hour?"

Follmer actually took the liberty to look up to them, "As a matter of fact I have, something wrong?"

"She's in hospital."

"What," he said standing up quickly. "Is Monica alright? What happened?"

It was Doggett's turn to speak, "She got attacked by an unknown assliant, someone very strong who managed to knock her about like a rag doll." He was starting to get very angry, "What did she see you about?"

"Is she alright?" Follmer asked very concerned about her.

"You answer the question!"

"Agent Doggett, it's no use getting angry," Scully said rationally. Doggett looked at her, was reassured by the look he got in return then turned back to Follmer and spoke calmly. "Whoever attacked her, did it to get information that she had. If you know anything, I'd be grateful."

Follmer nodded, "She came to see me about the case you're working on, the Halliwell case. She wanted information on the Elementalists."

"There's that name again," Scully said. "Who are they?"

"In short agent Scully," Follmer said putting on his jacket, "A group of people who believe they have the power to control the elements." He saw something close to interest flash briefly in her eyes, "I gave Monica a disk with the information on." He lowered his gaze to the floor, "Someone injured her to get it?"

"Or to cover it up." Doggett muttered.

"That's all I have to help you with," Follmer said then walked over to the door, opening it and moving out the way to allow Scully and Doggett to exit. "Thank you," Scully said and looked to Doggett.

"Thanks," he said quite reluctantly.

"Come on, John." Reyes held the reciever in her hand tightly. All she was getting was a ringing on the other end, perhaps it was in his car or something. She hung up and let out a sigh. Then wandered back into her room, sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands.

Doggett didn't say anything as they made their way back down the corridor. Scully glanced to him, opened her mouth to say something, then looked away again. He weren't very happy with the situation and if the truth be known, she wasn't either. "I read the report on Lisa Halliwell."

"Interesting read," he said sarcastically as he stepped into the elevator.

"Has anyone spoke to her immediate family, her mother?"

"Me and Monica were planning on doing it tomorrow, while you did the autopsy," Doggett said pressing the button for their desired floor. "Wanted to get the facts first before we went upsetting anyone else."

"Understandable, it's not easy losing your only child."

Doggett and Scully looked at another, and Doggett felt something different about her. An understanding, she knew exactly what he was feeling and vice versa. She had given up William, and he had lost Luke. They stared at one another for a long time. "No," he finally replied looking elsewhere. "It's not."

Follmer decided to use the stairs after his conversation with Doggett and Scully, he pushed open the door and stopped in his tracks at the sight, that was Monica's car. Or it used to be. Doggett was right, they'd done a number on her alright. He walked over to his own car and quickly got in.

The elevator finally came to a halt. "I can pull some strings," Scully said. "Get the autopsy done by tonight." They stepped out into the garage where they were still FBI agents examining, talking, taking photos of the scene.

"I can't ask that of you, Dana." Doggett said. "It's getting late."

"John," Scully said quietly, "I don't mind. You need answers, and you need them fast if we're going to find out how this case is linked to what happened to Monica." She looked round, her tone ever more quieter. "Besides, haven't exactly got anything to rush home for."

Doggett studied her for a moment and nodded. Scully got out her phone and continued to make the arrangements. Doggett looked back over to Monica's car and shook his head slowly.

"How's things down here?"

He turned to face Skinner, "I don't know, just got back here myself. Follmer was helpful though."

"He spoke to Reyes?"

"Yeah, gave her some information," he glanced sideways at Skinner. "Same information that led to her landing in hospital."

"Any idea how she is?"

"I called the hospital 15 minutes ago," he watched as one of the FBI agents dusted the car for any prints. "She's resting comfortably, she weren't awake though so I couldn't talk to her."

"It's probably best," Skinner commented. "At least you have something to go on." Doggett nodded.

Scully walked over to join them and was in the process of pocketing her cellphone. "It's done. They're expecting us within the hour." Doggett didn't respond as he followed Scully to her car, "Agent Doggett?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure," Skinner said. "What do you need?"

"See how Monica is," he said as he got in the car and Scully fired up the engine.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some answers."

Follmer stepped out the elevator and walked over to the desk. "Hi," he said. The woman held up a finger as she was busy on the phone. What was it with people putting him on hold today? He'd never liked hospitals. She finally put down the phone and paid attention to him, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Monica Reyes, she was bought in at least an hour ago." Follmer's mouth was dry, he was anxious to see her and how she was. He watched as she picked up a file and followed the list with her pen, she stopped. "Monica Reyes, room 345. Just down the hall."

"Thank you." Follmer quickly passed the desk and carried on down the hall.

He stopped just outside of room 345. Follmer had known Reyes for years now, he couldn't understand why he was so concerned for her wellbeing. How automatic his reaction to the news had been. Physically, he shook his head and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled reply but it sounded like a welcome tone so he opened the door a few inches and looked in, "Monica," he said quietly.

Reyes looked up to him, "Brad? What are you doing here?"

Follmer stepped in and closed the door to. He stayed put, "I heard what happened to you. I wanted to see how you were," he looked her up and down. A bandage covered most of her head, cuts and bruises were visable along the length of her arms and legs. He was never good at hiding his emotions even on the best of days and now he knew it shown. From the look on Reyes' face. "It actually looks worse than it is."

Despite the situation, Follmer had to smile. Reyes was putting on a brave front, and he admired her for it. "Sit down, Brad. I won't bite." He smiled once again, awkardly this time and pulled up the seat, he looked up to her. "How are you feeling?" He knew it was a stupid question as soon as it left his mouth. Reyes hesitated, it was only for a second but a hesitation none the less.

"Tired," she finally answered. "Yet, the puzzle keeps coming together. I keep getting flashes of what happened." She looked down to the floor, avoiding any eye contact.

"What is it, Monica?"

"I think it was an elementalist, Brad." She said seriously. He folded his arms and sat back in his chair, completely focused on her. "Come on, Monica?"

"I'm serious," she looked down to her hands then back up to him. "I'm pretty convinced, I was hurled up into the air like I weighed nothing." She sat forward, "Someone with the power to control the elements," she said quietly, " I find out this information then I get attacked by the wind." Follmer opened his mouth to answer, "And do not try to tell me it's all a big coincidence."

He closed his mouth again and half smiled. "You're looking into this too much, Monica."

Reyes slammed her fists as hard as she could onto her bed, "I'm not, Brad. It's the only thing that makes any sense around here. Whoever it was, didn't want that information leaving the building."

"The information I gave you," he asked trying to get his own head around it.

"Yes," she nodded weakily. His gaze went back to her injuries, he immediately felt responsible. He wouldn't, couldn't even look her in the eye now he knew this information. "I am so sorry," he whispered looking back up to her. "It's my fault you're in here, if I'd have known how valuable the informat..."

"It's not your fault, Brad." Reyes snapped back instinctively, "I got myself involved in this, voluntarily." Her eyes glazed over. "At least we know there is something to chase. That this was not all for nothing."

Follmer stood up, "Are you listening to yourself, Monica?" She tilted her head slightly, "The way you're talking. You could've died for God's sake."

"I didn't."

"But you could have," he said raising his voice ever so slightly. "Whoever did this to you, that was their intention. And you're not even showing any sign of..."

"What?" Reyes shouted back tears forming in her eyes, "You want me to break down? Is that it?" Now she was aware that she was sobbing, "It scared me, Brad." She put her head in her hands, "It scared the hell of me..."

Follmer sat on the bed and put his arms around her, "I'm sorry, Monica." He said it in a soothing tone. "I didn't mean to make you sound like you weren't coping."

"But I'm not coping," Reyes whispered back through tears and shook her head, "I'm really not."


	6. Chapter 6

Scully looked up to Doggett as she prepared to begin her autopsy. "Are you sure you want to be here for this, Agent Doggett?" She got a slightly uneasy nod from him, "I'm sure." Scully nodded and put on her latex gloves and switched on the tape recorder located about the table. "Subject is Lisa Halliwell, female, age 26 years, height 167 metres, weight 130 pounds," then she put on her plastic goggles. She leaned in close to Lisa's head, "Observational examination," she said clearly as she could from behind the mask.

"There are abrasions around the nose and mouth from where Lisa Halliwell inhaled deeply mouthfuls of water and/or mud." She glanced down the length of the body, "There are no other marks on the body to indicate signs of struggle or evidence of any restraining devices. She certainly was not held down prior to her death." She clicked off the tape recorder and looked up to Doggett. "How is that possible?"

"That's what you're here to tell me, Agent Scully."

"Toxicology came back clean, she wasn't drugged or anything," she said shaking her head. "No head wounds that would indicate being struck around the head." She put her hands firmly on her hips as she stared at the body for a moment. Then back to the clipboard, "How exactly did you get a signature from her relative?"

Doggett shrugged, "I got Deputy Teller to visit the family on our behalf, didn't see the point of causing more upset," he lowered his gaze for a moment. Then looked back up to Scully. "Besides whatever the outcome, Mrs Halliwell will be expecting a visit from us tomorrow morning." She nodded half listening to Doggett as she re-read the information, looking from it to the body then back again.

Scully started the recorder again. "I'm going to start with the Y incision," she said preparing a scapel. "You may want to step back." Doggett put his hands in his pockets and stayed where he was, "I've seen you do this many times before, Agent Scully."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Scully said carrying on. She felt the sharp instrument cut through, her eyes widened slightly and she couldn't help but glance to Doggett who stepped forward in fascination. Finally finished at the abdomen, she was ready to pull back the skin to reveal the rib cage.

"What?" Doggett asked of her hesitation.

"Nothing," she replied as she switched instruments to cut away the rib cage, allowing her to get a good look at the lungs. She pulled it out with ease then got to work, "On internal examination," Scully said loud and clearly as she moved organs aside, "Organs appear healthly, the liver, the stomach, pancreas," she moved up the body, "The heart." She glanced to Doggett.

"Considering the nature of her death, I expect the lungs to be filled with an excessive amount of water," she turned back to her work and began to cut away one of her lungs, "Oh my God," she shook her head. "Agent Doggett, come take a look at this." Doggett took a few more steps forward and looked over her shoulder, "Is that..?"

"Yes," Scully confirmed. "It looks like mud."

"How'd the hell it get in her lungs, could she have inhaled it?"

"Yes but there would only be a trace amount in her system."

"How much would that be about?" Doggett asked folding his arms and resting his chin on his right hand.

"A couple of millimetres," Scully responded. "There appears to be a good deal more than that here," she said draining it and sucking the contents into a beaker, she held it up to the light and shook her head. "I don't think it was inhaled."

"That's not possible," Doggett began. "Can you be certain it's mud?"

Scully eyed the beaker carefully, "I can run a series of tests," she put it down on the table in front of her. "But I'm pretty sure it is mud."

"Hold on, agent Scully."

"Agent Doggett, whatever it is," Scully said lifting her mask, "You and I both know that it shouldn't be in her lungs."

"Okay, on that we are agreed." Doggett unfolded his arms and let out a long sigh, "I don't believe this, things keep getting weirder and weirder."

"Isn't that the criteria for your job?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Doggett shook his head slowly while she wandered over to run the tests. He looked back to Lisa Halliwell. Attempting to put the pieces into place.

Walter Skinner walked through the hospital entrance doors, he glanced around the waiting room. "Hello, I'm Assistant Director Walter Skinner," he said flashing his ID, "An agent of mine was brought in earlier."

"Monica Reyes," the receptionist asked looking down a list.

"Yes," Skinner said. "Can you tell me where to find her?"

"She was taken up to the wards 15 minutes ago," the woman finally looked up to him, "Take the elevator to the third floor, then you'll have to ask someone there."

"Thank you," Skinner said with a nod then made his way over to the elevators. Stepping inside, he pressed the button for the third floor.

He got off and walked over to the desks and paused when he saw Brad Follmer coming out one of the rooms, Skinner was willing to bet that he was here to see Reyes, Follmer closed the door carefully behind him. "Skinner," he said with some alarm.

Skinner simply nodded, "How is she?"

"In a bad way," Follmer said moving him away from the door. Skinner craned his neck to look in, he could see Reyes lying in her bed, she appeared to be sleeping. "I've never seen her in this state." Skinner looked at him and saw genuine concern, "That bad?"

"Worse, the injuries she can live with. She's terrified," he whispered looking back through the window, "I told her I'd stay here with her."

"That's good of you," Skinner said in a low tone, he adjusted his glasses. "Scully and Doggett are hoping to make some progress with this case, it appears to be linked."

"I know, Monica told me as much."

Matthew Vicar leaned against the wall and watched the interaction between the two FBI men. He couldn't hear them but he didn't need to, the looks on their faces indicated the nature of the conversation. The FBI woman who he had injured. He took a cup of coffee and without the aid of a spoon, stirred it up with a wave of his hand.

He sat down on a nearby seat and kept a close eye on room 345.

"Well?"

"Yes."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Doggett took the slip of paper of Scully and took in the news, "I don't believe it." Scully took the slip back and handed him the beaker, shaking up the mud inside, "Believe it, Agent Doggett. Not only is this mud, but it's kind is found at the bottom of the sea."

"We're no where near the coast."

"Nope," she set the beaker down then took off her latex gloves. Scully looked up to him.

"Tell me how 60 millilitres of mud gets into this young woman's lungs, without being inhaled."

"Don't forget a type not found in inland areas," Scully said with a small smile. She started to wrap up Lisa Halliwell's body. She looked over her shoulder at Doggett, he was completely confused. Scully had to admit, he wasn't the only one. "The elementalists."

"Excuse me?"

"We've heard that name twice, people with the power to control the elements."

"Apparently," Doggett added.

"Then this woman turns up with mud in her lungs," Scully's eyes widened as light was suddenly shining on the case, "Was the water in the bathtub analysed?"

"Yeah," he opened the case file.

"It was sea water?" She got a nod in response.

"Agent Scully, something you're not telling me?" Doggett asked intrigued.

Scully finished wrapping the body then turned back to Doggett. "What if it's true? What if someone does have the power to control the elements?"

"It's crazy, no one can control the elements," Doggett retorted.

"What if someone has made it possible?"

"I think you're reaching." Scully frowned at him, and took her goggles off, placing them on a nearby tray and removing her white lab coat. "It makes a sort of strange sense."

"Assuming any of this is true, where do we start?"

"We get the information Monica had," Scully put on her jacket and straightened it out. "And where did she get it from?"

"Follmer."

Scully smiled as she walked over to the double doors.

"He left the building when we did, I saw him." Doggett reasoned as he followed her.

"My guess is, he's gone to see Monica."

"How do you know that?"

"Call it woman's intution."

Doggett and Scully exited the elevator on the third floor. The woman at the desk had said how Reyes was a popular person, three men had already been asking about her. Doggett and Scully had exchanged glances but thought nothing of it. Follmer and Skinner stood outside. Doggett had to hand it to Scully, she was right.

"Agent Doggett, Scully," they both greeted. Doggett pushed past Follmer. "How is she?"

"Sleeping," Follmer said stepping in his way, preventing him from entering the room. "Find anything?"

Doggett didn't answer. He stepped forward and looked through the window, watching Reyes. His heart went out to his partner, his friend.

Scully caught Follmer's and Skinner's attention. "Sir, we need the information you gave to Monica," she said looking at Follmer. "We believe we have evidence that indicates that it was an elementalist." Follmer had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, she sounded like Reyes.

"You don't honestly believe that?" Her jaw was set and she simply looked at him, okay this woman was deadly serious and meant business. "Okay, so you do."

"What did you find?"

Scully looked to Skinner, "Lisa Halliwell's lungs were full of mud, not just any mud. My tests indicate a type of seabed." Skinner's eyes darted to Follmer to see his reaction, the look mirrored his own. He looked back to Scully, "Not to mention the fact, the mud wasn't inhaled."

"You mean..."

"The mud was in her lungs before she 'drowned'," Scully finished for him. Then turned back to Follmer, "Anything you have..."

"Certainly," he said then turned to Doggett. "What about Monica?"

"Skinner," Scully asked giving him a look. He nodded.

"I'll stay."

"John," Scully said quietly as she put a hand on his arm. He didn't look back to her, fixated on the sleeping figure in the room. "Follmer's gonna help us out," she looked at Reyes for a moment then back to him. "Skinner's going to stay here with Monica, she's safe."

Doggett's shoulders sagged, ever so slightly. Then he turned to face her and looked back Scully to Skinner and Follmer, they both looked at him. "Okay," he said in a hushed tone. He turned to look at Reyes once more then turned on his heel. "Let's go," he said to both Scully and Follmer.

"I'll call you if," Skinner's voice trailed off as the three of them entered the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Follmer opened the door to his office and looked round, somewhat nervous. Doggett and Scully followed him in, Follmer sat down and turned on his computer to access the files he was after. He typed in a few passwords, he glanced up to the two agents. Then looked back to the screen. "You know with this information, they know what we have on them."

"We're going to get to the bottom of this," Scully whispered to Doggett. "I promise you."

"Is this what Mulder would have done?" Doggett enquired. It stopped Scully in her tracks, there were days when she thought about Mulder, about where he was and what he was doing. Was he even still alive? It had been a while since Doggett and Reyes had even spoke his name. And for some reason, it effected her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, going after these elementalist people." Doggett watched Follmer closely, "It seems right up his alley." Despite the situation, Scully couldn't help but picture it and smile. "It sure is." The smile faded as quickly as it had appeared, it didn't seem appropriate. They both watched Follmer now.

Follmer pressed a few more keys, "Found it," he said. Doggett and Scully both made their way around the desk to read over his shoulder, "New York," Scully said reading. "They have a compound there."

Doggett nodded as he read, "Whose this?" He pointed at the picture.

Follmer clicked on the picture and two columns of information shown up, "Matthew Vicar," he said reading outloud for them. "Arrested in 99 for assault, he appears to have many felonies, this is interesting."

"What?" Scully asked.

"He was arrested by Jonathan Taylor," Follmer responded, he got blank looks from both Scully and Doggett. "He's the agent who investigated the Elementalist case at the New York field office, according to this. Vicar was a chief suspect."

"Any idea where this Jonathan Taylor is now?" Doggett said.

"I can find out, or you can just ask Monica."

"Monica knows him," Scully shifted slightly.

"They worked a couple of cases together, I think that's how she got wind of it back," Follmer looked between the two as they comtemplated.

"We can't bother Monica," Doggett said.

"It may be a good idea to," Scully said reading the information on Jonathan Taylor. She pointed to a line. "His current residence, that can't be right?"

"I'm afraid it is," Follmer said. "It's a mental institute."

"How'd he end up there?" Doggett asked.

"Says here it happened on a case, his final one," Follmer scrolled down. "The one where he arrested Vicar."

"What happened?" Scully asked. Follmer turned to face them both and then seriously said.

"The wind attacked him."

Skinner sat inside Reyes' room reading the local newspaper, he folded the newspaper and took his glasses off. Then rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, he was looking forward to a goodnight's sleep. Yet, as he looked at Reyes he knew it wasn't to be. At least not anytime soon. Quietly, he got up and walked out the door to the nearest bathroom.

"The wind attacked him?"

"That's what he claimed," Follmer responded as he carried on reading from the screen. "No wonder he ended up in the mad house."

"No wonder," Doggett repeated. He glanced to Scully, "What do you think?"

"We should talk to him." Both Follmer and Doggett looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "It's our best bet."

"We still need to talk to her family," Doggett replied. Scully shook her head slowly, then looked at her watch it was getting pretty late. "Family first, then Taylor. First thing in the morning."

"You got it," Doggett said.

"Goodnight, John." She looked to Follmer, "Sir." They both nodded their goodnights, Follmer watched Doggett, waiting to see what he was going to do next. "I'm going to call it a night too, Assistant Director," he walked over to the door, stopped then turned round. "Follmer."

"Yes?"

Doggett smiled slightly, "Thank you."

Follmer nodded a 'you're welcome' then carried on working.

Skinner re-entered room 345 and looked around, something was definately off. He held onto the door tightly with his left hand while his right went instinctively for his weapon, his attention was drawn to Reyes. Still sound asleep. He then did a 360 sweep of the room, he couldn't understand this feeling. Nothing appeared to be out of the normal.

Cursing himself, he relaxed and walked back over to his seat. He spotted a cup of coffee, he frowned trying to remember when he had got one but shrugged and downed it anyway. Then he felt strange.

Skinner's head fell forward slightly. Then he lifted it back up and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Gotta stay awake, Walter he told himself. He folded his arms and sat up straighter, but he had to fight to keep his eyes open again until his chin rested on his chest.

"That's it FBI man," Vicar said standing in the doorway. "You sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

Scully opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock. She reached over lazily and knocked it off the nightstand, she sat up and looked down to it, "One way to turn it off," she muttered as she got out of bed. Slowly, she walked over to the bathroom to get showered and changed, she had a good feeling about this case now.

Doggett awoke with a start. He sat up, gasping and wiped the sweat of his forehead, "It was just a dream," he reasoned with himself and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Focusing, he looked at his watch which read 6.30. He wasn't planning on getting up til a little later but seeing as he was awake. Doggett pulled off the covers and finally got out of bed to get ready for the day ahead.

Follmer heard a low humming, opening his eyes and without lifting his head he looked around his surroundings. He found himself still at his desk, he had fallen asleep at his desk and the laptop was still running. "So that's what that humming was," he said sitting up and stretching. The information on Matthew Vicar and Jonathan Taylor was still displayed.

Glaring at it, he minimised the windows and shut the laptop down.

Skinner was always a morning person, it came from his Vietnam days. So when he woke up, he could get going without a second thought but not today for some reason. One being, he'd fell asleep in one of the hospital chairs, which, Skinner thought, was one of the most uncomfortable things on this planet. And two, he felt like he'd been hit over the head with a very big object.

Slowly, he sat up and willed his muscles to work and looked over to Reyes and shot up. "Agent Reyes," he asked looking at the empty bed, "Monica?" Skinner looked around the room, panicked. He ran out the room up to the desk, "Excuse me," Skinner asked trying to get the nurse's attention.

"One moment."

"I haven't got a moment," Skinner shouted back, anger rising. "I need to talk to someone now." He turned to another nurse, "I'm looking for Monica Reyes, room 345."

"She's not there?" the brunette asked.

"No, have you seen her come out at all?" Skinner willed this woman to speak, to tell him what he wanted to hear. "Have you seen anyone come out of that room," he asked pointing to the one he had just left.

"No." Skinner put his head in his hands, and controlled his breathing. Once feeling calm, he put his hands on his hips and looked around. To the room, to the desk, then back to the room.

He looked to the nurse and got out his ID, "I need all security footage between 11:30 and 6:30 this morning," he said. She looked at him with question, then looked at the badge, "I'll see what I can do, Mr Skinner." He nodded to her and got out his cell phone. "John, it's Skinner." He paused for a moment, "Monica's gone."

Doggett had answered his cellphone whilst walking over to the kitchen counter, he stopped and dropped his mug full of hot coffee onto the tiled floor. He looked down as it seemed to fall in slow motion, the coffee soaking his trouser legs and spilling over his shoes. "Say again," he managed to utter.

"Monica's gone, I think they took her," came the response.

Doggett was glad no one else was around to see his reaction, "How?" he asked finally finding his voice. "How'd they get past you? Are you hurt?" There was a long silence on the other end of the phone, he could hear a woman's voice and Skinner's. But that wasn't the real reason for the silence. Something was really wrong. "Skinner?"

"I fell asleep," he finally admitted.

Anger rose throughout Doggett's body, and his right hand tightened into a fist at the side of his body. He fought to keep calm, and it showed when he spoke, "You fell asleep!"

"Yes, I don't know what happened," Skinner started to argue.

Doggett wasn't having any of it though, "Have you informed Agent Scully of this?"

"No, not yet you're the first person I thought to call, look I'm getting som..." Doggett cut him off. "Don't, she can carry on this case without me, I'm coming down to the hospital." He was in no time to argue as he cut Skinner off.

Skinner heard the familiar dialling tone as Doggett hung up on him. He looked back to the nurse who brought him the survelliance footage, "Thank you," he said taking them from her. He was ashamed, he didn't know how he got so tired so fast. Skinner sighed as he headed over to a private room to start viewing the tapes, hoping to kind some kind of answers before Doggett arrived.

Doggett looked down to the spilt coffee and ignored it as he started dialling Scully's number. "Hello, Dana. It's John Doggett."

She could hear the concern in his voice, "Has something happened?"

"No," he replied immediately, "Something's come up and I won't be able to make it into work, can you go ahead to the Halliwell's without me." Scully narrowed her eyes as she listened to him, he sounded really upset but she knew when not to intrude. "Sure," she said perking up, "I can do that for you."

"Thanks."

"It's no problem, Agent Doggett." Then he hung up on her, she looked at the phone somewhat nervously. What was all that about? Had something happened to Reyes? Perhaps he didn't want to tell her as it would effect her? "I'm just being stupid," she uttered under her breath as she searched for her car keys.

Doggett put his cell phone away and stepped over the coffee as he retrieved his car keys. He looked down at it as he did so, then stepped back holding the keys in his left hand. No use crying over spilt coffee...


	9. Chapter 9

Scully arrived at Margaret Halliwell's house. She leaned over the steering wheel and looked up to the three storey house, mentally preparing herself for the whole interview. It was never easy interviewing people who were in a process of grieving, but the nature of this case would make it harder. She looked back down to the report, they'd look to her for answers about their daughter's death. Answers she couldn't give at this moment in time.

Scully stepped onto the porch, it was a nice little place they'd got here. Warm, cosy, the kind of place she would have loved to have brought up William. Her eyes glazed over, there she went again. Memories, thinking of the future. But now her future was uncertain. The only things that meant anything in her life were Mulder, William and her job and now she only had one of those things. She composed herself and rung the doorbell.

The door opened almost immediately, a woman with light brown hair answered the door. "Mrs Halliwell?" The woman looked her up and down for a moment, uncertain.

"Can I help you?"

Scully reached for her ID, "I'm Special Agent Dana Scully with the FBI," she said holding it up. Margaret Halliwell looked at it, then back to Scully. "I'm looking into the death of your daughter, Lisa Halliwell."

"Of course," she finally answered, "Please come in," Scully stepped over the threshold, Margaret hurried her into the living room so she could tend to her grandson, Bradley. "Please sit down, can I get you a drink? Tea? Coffee?" Scully sat down and shook her head, "No thank you." Margaret picked up her grandson and bounced him on her knee.

Scully watched the interaction thoughtfully and somewhat painfully. She decided to carry on, "I've come to ask you some questions," she finally said breaking the silence. "The police were here last night."

"I am well aware of that, Mrs Halliwell," Scully said sincerely. "But even though the FBI works together with local law enforcement, we still have to get details for our own investigations." Margaret nodded somewhat reluctantly, Scully could sense this wasn't going to go too well.

"What would you like to ask me, Agent Scully?"

Doggett entered the hospital entrance, at a fast pace. Skinner was standing in reception waiting for him talking to two fellow FBI agents. "Agent Doggett," he said. Forget the pleasantries Doggett thought bitterly as he approached him. "What happened?"

Skinner quietly said something to them then turned back to Doggett. "Monica's been abducted." He had certainity in his voice. Doggett looked to the FBI agents then back to him, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Skinner replied, "There's something you should see," he remarked leading him to a small room that wasn't occupied, from the looks of it to Doggett. It was ground zero for hospital security, he saw at least 10 monitors, one for each floor. Skinner sat down and indicated for Doggett to do the same, he gave Skinner a slightly sceptical look.

"Watch closely," Skinner said starting the video.

"Here's you, Scully and Follmer leaving," Skinner said doing a running commentary. The time said 21:56 in the corner of the screen, Doggett nodded impatiently. Skinner fast forwarded it and stopped it at 22:34, Skinner exiting room 345 and heading towards the bathroom. He let it run. Doggett leaned in closely.

A man looking round then entering the room, Skinner paused it. "Note, the coffee cup in his hand," Skinner commented solemly. Doggett looked at him, confused, but took note and carried on watching. A few seconds later he left. "He doesn't have the coffee cup."

"No," Skinner said, "He left it there for me, drugged it." Doggett gave him an apologetic glance, "So he drugs you, then takes Monica. Is that on the tape?"

"No."

"No?" Doggett shook his head, "What nothing? Then how'd the hell he get her out of there?"

Skinner zoomed in on the man while talking, "Your guess is as good as mine, John. I'm running on ID on him as we speak," Doggett leaned in closley, taking in the details. "I reconise that man," he whispered. He searched through his pockets for the information Follmer had gave him the night before. He passed it to Skinner, "Who he is?"

"His name is Matthew Vicar," Doggett answered as Skinner handed him it back. "One of the so called elementalists." Doggett shook his head slightly and his eyes wandered back to the screen, he remembered seeing him on the hospital floor, if only he had known this information before hand.

"This is the guy that attacked Monica?"

"I think so," Doggett looked back to Skinner. "What I don't understand why he took her?"

"To keep her quiet?"

"No," Doggett said quietly, trying to figure it out. "If he wanted to do that he would have just killed her. But I know one thing..." his eyes went dark. Skinner looked at him in question.

"We find him, we find Monica."

Scully wrote down most of the information she was getting from Margaret Halliwell. "Did Lisa enjoy her work?"

"Yes, she'd always wanted to be a scientist and she loved children," Margaret replied in a tone indicating how proud she was, but there was a sadness in her eyes and in that moment, Scully could almost relate. "So she decided to mix them together." The phone started ringing, "Oh bother," she muttered and handed Matthew to Scully, "Would you mind?"

Scully looked at the child and shook her head, "No," she said taking him in her arms. "I'll be right back," Margaret said charging for the other room.

Scully smiled at Matthew and got a gurgle out of him. She looked down to him, he reminded her so much of William, from his bright blue eyes to his chirpy smile, her own smile faded. Even though, she fought so hard to, tears welled up in her eyes as she watched Matthew. Watching him and his grandmother was bad enough, but having to hold him. It was too painful. She looked back to the room where Margaret had retreated to, Scully didn't want the woman to see her like this. She had enough problems of her own.

With her free hand she wiped away the few tears and kept the memories at bay. Scully knew that she couldn't run away from them forever, sooner or later they would surface again.

Margaret came back into the room, "Sorry about that, Agent Scully." Scully smiled as she handed Margaret her grandson, "It's alright, he was no trouble." She smiled as brightly as she could to her, then looked down to her grandson, "It's going to be hard for this little fellow, losing his mommy can't be easy."

"I can imagine," Scully said her tone softening.

"But we'll get through it," she sat down. "Where were we?"

Skinner looked back at Doggett and saw the dark expression on his face. Yet, there were also conflicting emotions betraying him. Anger, hope, fear and determination. "Where do even begin to start?"

"Follmer pulled up some information," Doggett replied. "I've tried to get as much information on Vicar as I can, but it's like he doesn't even exsist after this," he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"This man arrested Vicar?"

"Yeah back in 99," Doggett responded. "Look where he is now."

"That surely can't be right," Skinner said. Doggett nodded slowly. He carried on reading, this Jonathan Taylor sounded like a complete individual, had a good track record up until he arrested Vicar. He dreaded to think what happened. "You want to interview this man?"

"I was hoping to get some answers from him," Doggett said. "Yeah. He knows a lot about Vicar, might know how he works."

"According to this he's insane," Skinner retorted.

"I don't care, if it helps get Monica back. I'm willing," Doggett walked over to the elevators. Skinner followed him and grabbed him by the arm.

"John," he whispered.

"Skinner I need to do this," he said looking to him. "I owe it to Monica."

Skinner nodded slowly then let his arm go, "I'll get some more information on Vicar, send out an APB. We'll find him."

"Thanks," Doggett said, not entirely meaning it.


	10. Chapter 10

Reyes opened her eyes slowly, normally light would hurt her eyes but as far as she could see, there were no light entering the room. Pretty odd for a hospital she thought as she sat up. She knew something was wrong as soon as the bed felt cold to her touch.

She opened her eyes fully and looked around, finally taking in her surroundings. Reyes was certain of two things, she wasn't sleeping on a bed but a blanket on the floor and she was no longer in the hospital. Instead, it was dark room, almost dungeon-like Reyes decided climbing to her feet.

Cautiously, she walked barefoot across the room to where the one source of light, a window was partcially boarded up. She looked down at herself as she did, still dressed in the hospital gown. She peered through the gap, she didn't really reconise what she saw. A street and she thought she heard a car.

"Where am I?" Reyes asked in a quiet tone, the question wouldn't be answered, but she still had to ask it. How had she gotten here? Had she been taken? Didn't someone stay with her throughout the night? She rubbed her arms as the air got chiller even though the sun was shining outside and a cold shiver ran throughout her whole body.

She had to find a way out of here, she scanned the room for some sort of entrance. Over in the far corner of the room, she quickened her pace and ran her hands along it. No handle, she presumed it was on the other side so she couldn't get out. So she had been taken. Reyes starting pounding on the door, "Hello," she shouted. "Somebody out there?" She turned round to look around the room, there was only one entrance.

She went back over to the blanket, where a number of bottles of water lay. Along with something that looked like food rations the army used, she knelt down and inspected them. Opening the bottle, she took a long drink of the water, realising how thirsty she was.

Reyes sat down on the blanket and wrapped the excess around her body to keep warm. Feeling like an animal trapped in a cage.

Scully put her notepad away, fully satisfied with how the meeting had went. She tucked the notepad away in her jacket and stood up, "Thank you for your time, Mrs Halliwell," she lowered her eyes then met Margaret's, "Once again I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Don't feel sorry for me, Agent Scully," the elderly woman said sincerely, "It's going to effect him," she gestured to her grandson, "The worse. Losing his mommy, growing up without knowing what kind of woman she was. How much she loved him," her eyes glazed over as she watched him for a moment.

Scully felt deeply for her, and yet, she could relate. Greatly. She realised that this was how William was to live his life, not knowing his real mother and not because she had died, but because she had given up. Silently, she watched Matthew and prayed that he would be loved just as equally by his relatives. She looked back to Margaret, "I can't imagine," she finally replied in a quiet tone. "I have to go now." Margaret escorted her to the door and told her to take care of herself. "You too, Mrs Halliwell." Scully took one last look at Margaret, and one last look at Matthew, then stepped out onto the porch.

Taking a deep breath as she did so, as if she had been deprived of air whilst in the house. Memories flooding back, images running through her head. She needed to get it all off her chest but she didn't know anyone she could talk to, who could relate. Anyone who had been through this sort of thing before.

Scully steadied herself on the handrail and a tear escaped, trailing down her cheek and then falling, as Scully watched it, it seemed to take an eternity to crash to the floor. She walked to the car, slammed the door and all of a sudden, her emotions took over and Scully rested her head on the steering wheel. Crying silently. Crying alone.

Reyes looked up from her position as she heard a sound. Was someone coming towards the door? Reyes knew there was no way she could escape whoever it was, she was still far too weak from her encounter. Instead, she wrapped the blanket tightly around her body.

The light blinded her as the door opened for the first time, she had to put a hand up to shield her eyes until it was closed again. She could hear low silent breathing, she removed her hand and slowly her eyes adjusted to the dark. "Who are you?"

"I am the air you breathe, the water you drink," he knelt down a couple of inches away from her, "The ground you feel, and the fire in your heart." He reached out to touch her face. Cryptic much Reyes thought as she listened to his words.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"There is no need to be afraid," Vicar said, feeling the fear coming off the FBI woman in waves. "You will not come to any more harm, the incident in which you were injured, it was a mistake, I see that now." Reyes shook her head slowly, trying to figure it out until he said something about her attack. "Th..th..that was you?" she asked, crossing her legs and leaning forward, trying to see his face. She was pushed softly back by invisible hands, she was taken by surprise.

"That's close enough," Vicar said, also choosing to sit cross-legged. "It was a truly terrible mistake, if I had known, I would not have chose to do it," he reached out to a bottle of water. Reyes felt the ground tremble slightly underneath her and watched as the bottle toppled and rolled over to him. Only when it was in his hands, the trembling stopped. "You're an elementalist," it was partly a question, and partly a realisation.

"We like to think of ourselves as much more than that," Vicar said proudly, "We are gifted Monica, given these powers for a reason. To help."

"Killing people doesn't qualify as help."

"You misjudge us," Vicar said standing up and walking over to the boarded up window, the sun still shining brightly, something that brought him comfort. "You are after the wrong people, you are after a brother of ours, who doesn't comform to our way of thinking. A black sheep who has left the flock," he looked down sadly. "For a year I have tried to stop him, until he murdered that poor young woman."

"He must be stopped," Reyes said certain of her words. "He can't do this."

"No, he can't." Vicar said walking back over to Reyes, "He is dangerous, his powers are more complex." Vicar put a hand over hers, "He must be put to justice."

Doggett sat in the room, waiting for Jonathan Taylor to show up. Wearing his ID that they had handed to him, what was it the woman had said. So people don't think you belong here. He hadn't been so sure of that comment, after the things he had seen over the last 48 hours.

_What am I even hoping to find_ he asked himself silently as he waited for the nurse to bring him in, Monica's missing, a woman is dead and the killer still at large. And oh by the way, they all may be linked. Doggett fought to shake the thoughts, thinking the worse got no one, anywhere. He took another sip of coffee and looked up to the door as it opened.

"Mr Taylor," he said as he got up. "John Doggett, I'm..."

"With the FBI, I know." Taylor said shaking his hand and sitting down, "I know the type, used to be one myself. Is this about Vicar?"

Doggett tried to hide his surprise, but couldn't manage it. "As a matter of fact. Yeah, it is."

"I thought so," Jonathan Taylor said, tiredness in his voice. "No one would want to visit me, what with being in the nuthouse and all but I'm not crazy."

"I don't doubt that," Doggett said.

"Please don't be sarcastic with me, Agent Doggett." Taylor had a look of anger, "I'm being serious, I am not as crazy as they make me out to be," he watched Doggett. "I can see you're an intellegent man, if you want information on Matthew Vicar. I need you to be straight with me."

Doggett listened to Taylor's words, and saw the look in his eyes. Something registered in him, perhaps he was right. It was a possibility. "I will try," he finally said honestly. Taylor looked him up and down, also trying to see if the truth was being told. "That's good enough for me, please tell me. What has happened?"

"A young woman was found dead two days ago," Doggett said, trying to reveal as much information he could without going into much detail. Confidental files had to remain just that. "She had mud in her lungs and sea water but she was found in her bathtub. In an apartment nowhere near the sea."

"How do you think that happened?"

"An elementalist," Doggett replied. "At least, that's what a fellow agent thinks," he had to smile a little at the last bit.

"From the sounds of the MO it sounds it," Taylor said in full agreement. "But it wasn't Vicar."

"How can you be so sure?"

"As you know," Taylor said shifting in his seat. "I followed Vicar for a long time, for his crimes. Used his powers in robberies but never murdered anyone." He watched Doggett, a slightly sceptical look he had on his features, he shook his head slightly and carried on, "Vicar has the power to control the Earth and Air. There is no way he could have done that to that woman."

"Are you saying it's another elementalist."

"That's exactly what I am saying." Taylor looked at the window, his doctor standing there watching him. "I was on the case for years, you learn these sorts of things but the person you are looking for will be a new generation."

"A younger member?"

"A younger member," Taylor repeated.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who are you?" Reyes asked. "You know my name but what am I supposed to call you?"

"Matthew Vicar," Vicar replied with a small smile. "Matthew shall suffice." He handed her another bottle, obviously she was still thirsty. "I'm sorry for the conditions you are being kept in," he watched the pretty FBI agent drink, "But to be anywhere near a water supply would be far too risky."

Reyes replaced the top back on the bottle and slowly set it down next to her, "I don't follow."

"He controls the elements water and earth." Vicar explained, "If he tries to come to you," he looked down and absently, "He won't be able to do it through his powers." Reyes nodded slowly, understanding at least some of it. Or at least she though she did.

"Why would he want to come after me, to you?"

"Your partner," Vicar said in response, "He has unmasked him, even though he doesn't realise it, Monica." She looked at him, somewhat bewildered. Most of this was hard to take in, even for her. "It's the way he works."

"You speak of a 'he'?" Reyes asked, her voice carrying a somewhat pleading tone, "What's his name?"

"To give you his name would endanger you."

"I'm already endangered, Matthew." Reyes said, voice rising ever so slightly. "My partner is going to find out I'm missing, he's bound to worry." She fought to make him see her side of the story, how it effected everything. "If he's worried about me, then he won't be able to concentrate and find this damn 'he' you speak about."

Vicar watched her getting angry. "If you like, I will get a message to your friend. To let him know you are safe and well, but I am afraid I can't let you leave, Monica."

"Why?"

"You are an valuable member to this case," Vicar gazed at her. "To this ongoing fight, things are coming, Monica." He raised his hand and he made the bottle hover, she watched it in amazement but then fixed her gaze on him. "You need to be there for the fight," he lowered his hand and the bottle came back down. "If you leave, you will become a victim yourself."

Monica didn't know what else to do, so she lowered her gaze and took a very deep breath. How could she believe what she was being told, how could she trust this man? She looked back up to him, she saw a truth in his eyes. "I'd like to get a message to John."

Doggett faced Taylor. "Would you happen to know who this younger member is?"

"I don't know, Agent Doggett." Taylor said placing his hands in his lap, "It will only be recently aqquired," he looked down to his hands then back to the FBI agent sitting opposite him. "All I know is that at this time, their powers will be uncontrollable."

"Yeah you already mentioned that," Doggett said, clearly fustrated. Taylor watched Doggett for a moment, "I am not trying to mislead you," he said in an apologetic way. "I honestly have no idea of who he is."

Doggett took a moment to take all this in, it seemed to be the honest-to-god truth. "Then tell me some more about Vicar and these elementalists."

"Why?" Taylor asked shaking his head slowly, "You already know enough."

Doggett stood up and reached across the table to Taylor grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, "My partner has gone missing, she was attacked, she landed in hospital and now she is missing," he shook him. "I need answers and you have them. Tell me what you know!"

Two orderly's bounded into the room when they saw all the commotion, "Easy, Agent Doggett," one said as they pulled him off Taylor. Doggett knew he had to keep his anger in check, but he could tell Taylor knew more than he was letting on. He just had to find Monica, he had failed her once before. He was damned if he was gonna let it happen again. He nodded slowly and the orderly let go of his arms, "I'm sorry, Mr Taylor."

Taylor pressed down his collar and smoothed it out, he looked up to him. "No harm done," he said with a small smile. "I can see how upset and scared you are for your partner," he stood up. "I hope you find her." The orderly led him out, Doggett's hands clenched into fists, "Thank you for your time, Mr Taylor." He watched them go out and the door closed behind them.

"Damnit," Doggett muttered to himself.

Scully had stopped by the X Files office to see Doggett but he hadn't been there, so instead she decided to travel to the hospital in hopes that he was with Reyes. When she walked through the hospital entrance, she didn't expect to be greeted with the sight of FBI agents surrounding the front desk. "Sir," she said as she caught sight of Skinner.

"Dana, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Agent Doggett was here," Scully looked back to the other agents, then pulled Skinner to one side. "Has something happened?" Skinner had that look of hesitation on his face, he took of his glasses and pinched the ridge of his nose, he was disapointed with something. He looked back up to her, she recognised the look. Skinner was disapointed with himself. "Monica's gone."

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, "What do you mean gone? She discharged herself?"

"No, she's been taken."

"I thought you were watching over her?"

Skinner looked down to the floor, then grimly said, "I was."

Scully put her hands on her hips, it made sense now. Why Doggett was in such a hurry, why he asked her to go ahead without him. Why hadn't anyone informed her about this? She had as much right to know as anyone else. Instead she said, "Any idea who took her?"

"Yeah, guy called Matthew Vicar."

"Is he an elementalist?" Scully asked very straightforward. Skinner nodded slowly, "At least, we believe so. John's gone off to talk to someone who might have an idea where he is..."

"And why he took Monica?"

"Yeah."

Scully watched him closely, she had known Skinner a long time now and could see he was beating himself up about it. "What happened?" He had a confused look on his face, "How did he get past you?"

"He drugged my drink," Skinner replied, almost ashamed about the revelation. She put her hand on his arm, "You couldn't have done anything about it, sir," she lowered her voice, "It's not your fault."

"I was supposed to be looking after her," Skinner said in defeat. "You all trusted me to," he shook his head slowly, "I just hope she's alright."

"Monica is strong," Scully smiled. "She is one of the strongest people I have ever known, I am sure that wherever she is, she is doing just fine." Skinner looked back up to Scully, "God, I hope you're right, Dana."

Scully nodded slowly, she did too.

Matthew Vicar re-entered the room with a pen and pad of paper, "Monica," he said sitting down next to her. "I have what you asked for," he smiled slightly at the pretty agent.

Reyes took it from him, "Thank you." She tried to keep her hand from shaking as she held the pen up to start writing, her hands were like ice, it was so cold in here, she looked up to Vicar. "Do you think we could get a little light in here?" Vicar nodded then looked down to her hands, "Are you cold?"

"Not exactly the hotel ritz is it?" Reyes said quietly, he reached out and put his hands over hers, she tore her gaze away from the action and looked up to him. "What are you...?"

She felt a surge of heat come from him, abnormal heat. Reyes looked back down her hands as Vicar removed his from them. She rubbed them, and noticed they were no longer shaking or felt cold. "Thank you," she said steadying the pen above the pad.

"You are welcome."

Reyes thought long and hard about what she was going to tell Doggett, she looked back to Vicar. "I can't really see to write," she whispered, Vicar walked over to the window and pulled off one of the boards with ease. "How's that, Monica?"

"That's great. Thanks."

"Again, you are welcome." He walked back over to her and sat down opposite her, she glanced up to him as she began writing, at least he was polite. Reyes ignored him and concentrated on writing the letter. How could she possibly get down everything she was feeling and all the information she had been given in words? "Dear John," she said outloud as she wrote down the words.

She could see this was gonna take a while. "Have you got anything to eat, Matthew?"

He looked at her, "You are hungry?"

"Starved." She mustered a small smile. He stood back up and looked down to her, "Then I shall go find you something," Vicar walked over to the door and shut it behind him, she heard it click. As soon as it did, she jumped to her feet and quickly walked over to the window. With the boards removed she had a better view of the outside world. She frantically looked around for a signpost, billboards, anything. Reyes let out a fustrated sigh, Vicar had planned this well.

She heard footsteps, it was Vicar coming back. Reyes quickly dove back to her blanket and wrapped it back around her, she picked up the pad and tapped it with her pen as if thinking. The door opened once again, Vicar set down a plate next to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Reyes said taking the sandwich off the plate and nibbling at it. Then stared at the paper. Wondering how to get what she'd experienced into words.


	12. Chapter 12

Doggett slammed the car door shut as he got back in it. What a great waste of time that was he shook his head slowly, and hit the dashboard with his fist. Just what was he thinking? Attacking Jonathan Taylor like that, what right did he have? He sat back in his seat and ran his hands over the steering wheel, then turned the key in the ignition. All this not knowing was driving him crazy.

Doggett got out his cell phone, brought up the menu then brought up Scully's number, dialling and holding it up to his ear.

The familiar chirp interupted her thoughts as she sat with Skinner. Scully reached into her jacket pocket and pulled it out, automatically answering with with. "Scully."

"Agent Scully... it's John Doggett."

"Agent Doggett," Scully repeated, more for Skinner's benefit. "Have you found Monica?" There was a moment's hesitation on the other end, she opened her mouth to ask him if he was alright when he replied. "No, and I'm afraid I don't have any leads. Except..."

"Agent Doggett?"

"Bare with me one moment," Doggett answered then hung up. He reached over the passengers seat and opened up the glove compartment. Shuffling through the mass of papers, he found what he was looking for. His notepad and found the name 'Daniel Rider' written in big letters. Sheriff Teller had told him that he was a kid who Lisa Halliwell taught. For some reason this had a lot to do with the case. John just had to put his finger on it. He sat there staring at the note and ripped it off. "It can't be," he whispered as he looked at it then at the case file.

"I'm think I'm finally starting to figure out this job," Doggett whispered to himself as he dialled Scully once again.

"Have you finished your note?" Reyes looked up to the source of the voice and shook her head slowly, placing the pad and pen down. "I'm afraid not," she said with a quiet voice. "I just don't know what to write," she looked back up to Vicar. "It would be easier if you let me call him."

"Out of the question, he would surely track us down." Reyes frowned slightly then realised he weren't talking about John, but this other person. This 'black sheep' as he called him. She pulled the blanket round her even more tightly, she was still cold and sitting on a damn near cold slab didn't help matters. "You are shivering." Reyes moved back out of Vicar's reach. "I will not harm you, Monica."

"I want to speak with my partner," Reyes demanded.

"Please..." Vicar said with such sincerity. "It is far too dangerous, write the note and I shall get it to him." Reyes' gaze went to the pad lying on the floor then up to him. She didn't know if she could trust him. After all he had attacked her and was now holding her against her will. Then again what other options did she have?

"So when I've written this," Reyes said as she slowly picked up the stationary. "You promise you will give it to him." Vicar sat completely still for a moment, reminding Reyes of a Budda then he smiled. "I will make sure he gets it. I promise, Monica Reyes."

She picked up the bottle of water, unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. Screwed it back on and placed it down. Reyes allowed herself to smirk as she answered in the same manner he just had, "I guess I'm going to have to take your word for it, Matthew Vicar."

Scully had a hard time figuring it out. "Slow down, Agent Doggett. I'm not sure I follow you." Skinner gave her a confused look, he wasn't the one trying to make any sense of the situation. If he looked confused from listening to her, just think of how she felt trying to understand Doggett.

"I spoke with Jonathan Taylor, he said something about a younger member. That he was the one responsible for the death, not Vicar." Doggett had surprised himself when he had finally made the connection. It had been so obvious that it was hitting him in the face.

"How can he be so sure?" Scully reasoned. "He doesn't know the case details and he was committed years ago." Ever the voice of logic. Doggett wasn't about to be deterred. "It makes sense, Agent Scully. I spoke with a sheriff at Lisa Halliwell's apartment. They found a cell phone and dusted it for prints. Turns out it belonged to one," he held up the note paper. "Daniel Rider."

"And just..."

"I'm getting there. Lisa taught him," Doggett said.

"And just what would his cell phone be doing at her apartment?" Scully asked. Doggett finally smiled, the first smile since he'd heard about Reyes being taken. "That's what we're going to find out, Agent Scully."

Scully couldn't help the smile that had crossed her own face. Her eyes ticked back to Skinner who had been sitting patiently. "I'm on my way back to D.C," Doggett continued. "I'll call you when I arrive."

"Good luck, Agent Doggett." With that Scully hung up and smiled brightly to Skinner. "We may have something." Skinner shifted in his seat and sat up far more straighter. "It's not much," Scully said. "But it's something."


	13. Chapter 13

Reyes had been scribbling away for the past ten minutes, then she had ripped off the piece of paper and started again. This was completely fustrating. She'd never been good at writing down what she was feeling and if the truth be told, she would have preferred to physically talk with Doggett. Reyes paused mid-word. _John_ she thought. He'd have no idea where she was. Monica knew he could be a worrier at the best of times. She threw the pen and pad across the room and turned to glare at Vicar. "I can't do this!"

Vicar calmly reached down and retrieved the pen and pad then walked over to her, placing it on the floor beside Reyes. "You can't do what, Monica?"

"This," she said raising her voice and throwing her hands up. "You're asking me to write a letter to my partner, it isn't enough!" Vicar gave her an unregistered look, more sinister than he had before. "It will have to be enough, I am afraid that I cannot allow you to contact Agent Doggett."

"But why!" Reyes pleaded, she pleaded with her voice and her eyes. Hoping that he would see the desperation on her face. Vicar's face remained impassive as she carried on. "I don't understand. You say I'm here for my own protection, I don't care! My partner needs to know where I am. He needs to know I'm safe or he won't stop looking." Reyes forced herself not to cry as her eyes shined with unshed tears and she lowered her voice. "Please just let me talk to him."

Vicar's expression stayed the same and remained unchanged. This woman was appealing to him with everything she had. Instead of answering her, he simply said. "You have great faith in your partner." Reyes lowered her sorrowful gaze to the floor. "I trust him completely," she looked back up to him, tears running freely down her pale cheeks. "I trust him with my life."

Vicar stood up at her admission and strolled over to the window, hands deep in his pockets. He stared out at the overcast sky. "That, Monica," Vicar began apologetically. "May well be tested."

Reyes willed her body to move and got to her feet, crossing over to him as quickly as her legs would carry her. She took him by the shoulder forcefully, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vicar regarded the young woman fondly and gave her something that looked like a smile. "If your partner doesn't discover who he is, it will be too late." Reyes waited a fraction of second for the statment to sink in but it still didn't make sense. "Too late for what?"

"I have to leave," Vicar said moving away from her. His tone unchanged and his manner exactly the same. All the while, he remained extremely polite. Reyes wasn't about to let this go so easily, "Too late for what," she repeated, an edge on her tone. Vicar turned to face her, "Please sit down Monica, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then just tell me," Reyes answered quietly, tugging on his arm gently. Vicar smiled and reached up to touch her face, pushing a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, then stroked down her cheek. "All in due time." With that, he released himself from her grip and walked out the door. Locking it behind him.

Scully had just informed Skinner on what they thought was going to happen, about Doggett's talk with Jonathan Taylor, about Daniel Rider. Skinner looked a lot less tense now. "That's..." Skinner began then frowned and shook his head. "Do you think this new lead will help?" Scully yawned and gave him an honest answer, "I don't know but Agent Doggett seems to think it will."

"That's not what I asked." Skinner watched her, observing her behaviour as she remained quiet and seemed more interested in staring at her nails. He took this time to give her a once over, her hair was immaculate as was her general appearance. Except for her eyes as she looked up to him. There was something there, a tiredness, a silent plea. Whether she knew it or not, she needed help.

"Dana," he said in a more gentle tone. "Have you slept recently?" Scully pursed her lips together, and avoided his gaze. Automatically retreating into a defensive mode. Folding her arms and crossing one leg over the other, she answered a simple: "Yes." Scully looked back to him, he looked totally unconvinced. He had been there a lot for her during the past two years, when Mulder had been abducted, when they thought he was dead. He was her sort of father figure in a way. She owed it to him, not just as a superior but as a friend to tell him. She finally gave way under his scrutinizing look and looked away. "Not really. I haven't been sleeping well since," she clenched her teeth and unfolded her arms. "Well since..." It caught in her throat as if only realizing for the first time what she had done.

Tears shone in her bright blue eyes as she looked over to Skinner, threatening to fall. "Since I gave William away," she didn't get as far as _William_ and the emotions overloaded her body, tears falling uncontrollably down her cheeks and she took a deep breath trying to remain in control. She ultimately failed. Skinner shot out his seat and pulled her up to him in a secure hug, she accepted the gesture gratefully and cried into his chest, sobbing more quietly. He held her tightly, rubbing her back. "It's okay, Dana."

"It's not okay," Scully answered furiously with herself, pulling back slightly and looking up to him. "It's not okay. I loved him and I just gave him up," she stood back and snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

"You had no other choice," Skinner said rationally. "It was hard one to make but you..." His heart broke for her. "Made the right one." Scully put a hand on her right hip while using the left to wipe away the tears. "Did I? Was it the right thing to do? I mean I gave up my only child."

"It wasn't easy for you I know..."

"You have no idea," Scully answered angryily then her look softened. She didn't want to get pissed at Skinner, he was only trying to be helpful and understanding. She appreciated it if the truth was told. "What would Mulder think?" Skinner approached her once more and put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "He would be proud of you for being strong this far."

Scully was silent then sobered up some. The old saying was right.

**_'No smile is more beautiful than the one that struggles through tears.'_**

**---**

Doggett drove in complete silence, one hand on the wheel while the other one was rested in his lap. He let out a sigh as he turned yet another corner, he'd been driving for less than an hour. The familar sights of D.C awaited him dead ahead but this time they brought him no comfort. He wouldn't rest until he found Monica. It had been the same when Luke had disapeared. He put both hands over the wheel, and glanced up at the darkening sky. It looked like there was another storm heading their way.

The thought of that was even more unsettling as the headquarters came into sight.


	14. Chapter 14

Reyes paced the same length of the room and looked out the small square that passed for a window. There wasn't much activity going on outside, and the sun was going down. Although, now it had been replaced with a much murkier weather. The clouds were a beautiful shade of dark blue. _Almost the kind you get before a storm _she thought then she had a grim look on her face. "I've got a bad feeling about this," she muttered stepping away from the window and sitting back on her blanket. Eyes wandering between the door and the window.

Doggett pulled into the parking garage, took a breath and climbed out. As he shut the door, the tape surrounding Reyes' damaged car caught his attention. He was back to where it all began, he immediately locked it up and strolled over to it. Pocketing his keys, having a moment to himself. "God Monica," he whispered to the seemingly empty parking lot. "Please be alright."

"She's fine." Doggett went for his gun, taking it out in one swift moment and pointed it at his new companion. The voice was distinctly male although he was standing in the shadows, he squinted. "Come on out here," Doggett ordered voice firm. "Where I can see you." The figure moved too quickly for his liking and he cocked his gun. "Nice and slowly."

The man took his time, holding a note in one hand as he came into the light, until he was finally bathed in it. "Well I'll be," Doggett whispered softly, although his features remained stern. "Matthew Vicar."

"You must be Agent Doggett." Vicar took another step forward, studying the man who Monica thought most highly of. Doggett raised the gun higher, "Stay right there. Don't come any closer." He took a breath then began. "Where's Monica?"

"She's safe," came the cool response.

"That's not what I asked!" Doggett's voice echoed through the garage, filled with anger. He hated repeating himself at the best of times. "Where's Monica?" Vicar did hate confrontations, "She is safe, I am looking after here." He held up one of his hands, the one with the note. "She asked me to give this to you."

Doggett was very cautious of the man, he was dangerous but somehow his instinct told him to trust the guy. "Hand it to me," Doggett raised motioning with his free hand. "Nice and slowly. No sudden movements." Vicar did as ordered and handed over the cream coloured note, Doggett searched and put it into his pocket then returned the hand to his gun. Grip tightening. "Aren't you going to read it, Agent Doggett?"

"There'll be time for that. I want answers from you." Doggett lowered his voice, his face betraying his emotions, his eyes reflecting the concern. "Why did you take Monica?"

"So she would be safe from harm?"

"Who's trying to harm her?" Doggett asked, someone was trying to hurt her? He didn't understand it. Monica had no enemies. At least, none that he knew of. He frowned as he waited for Vicar to answer his question.

"I think you know," Vicar answered calmly.

"Why?" Doggett was ready to lash out at this guy but he knew that wouldn't do any good, the guy had confirmed he had his partner. He had to do what he could to ensure she was kept safe.

"Because he can!"

"Who!"

"The one who murdered Lisa Halliwell is the one who is out to do the same to Monica."

Doggett looked at him, completely puzzled. "The one who murdered Lisa is the one who is out to do the same to Monica?" He repeated to himself then looked at Vicar. "Don't play mind games with me!"

"I ensure you I'm not, Agent Doggett. You know who it is, I know you know." Vicar took another step forward. "Trust your instinctions and your partner will be returned to you." He turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," Doggett said firmly, pointing the gun at him with one hand. Vicar turned round with a smug grin, "I think I am," with a wave of his hand, Doggett was blown back and knocked off his feet. His gun going the other way. He sat up winded. "We'll meet again," Vicar said before turning round and just vanishing.

"Damnit!" Doggett shouted, getting to his feet to retrieve his weapon. He reholstered it and pulled out the note he gave him, he opened it and it had a faint hint of Monica's perfume, he'd reconise the rose and lilac smell anywhere and writing. It was most definately hers, he read on. "Dear John..."

Daniel Rider sat in his biology class, tapping his pen on his text book. He didn't really see the point in being at school, as if they'd need biology in the outside world. Why would he need anything, when he could do the things he could do. The new teacher was boring, a lot different from the sassy female teacher they had before. Miss Halliwell. Firstly, this one was male and boy, did he go on. He decided to make things a lot more interesting and with a wiggle of his fingers, the guy's toupee set on fire, much to the amusement of his classmates.

While his classmates laughed, Daniel Rider looked at the clock then out the window at the dark sky and a small smile crept onto his face. The hour was almost at hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Doggett still couldn't get his head around the note, as he folded it up and shoved it into his pocket. It had basically what Vicar had already told him, Reyes had said she was safe and that Vicar had told her that someone was after her and that she was going to be a lot safer where she was. He narrowed his eyes as he entered the elevator, he only hoped that was she had wrote had been of her free will. He reached back into his pocket, holding the note in his hand as if it were his only article of her and he stared at it. "Hold on, Monica."

Vicar hadn't had to go too greater a distance to see Reyes' partner. Considering he'd thought it wise not to transport her too far from any safe haven. He stopped at the front door to the apartment and looked round, fully aware then up to the clouds. The mixture of black and blue, swirling above was such a beautiful and yet terrifying scene. A feeling in his bones told him something was coming. Someone was coming. _And soon..._

Scully had composed herself some now and sat with a cup of coffee in her hand. "I really appreciate this sir," she said quietly. Skinner gave her a ghost of a smile, while taking a sip of his own drink. "You know I'm always here for you, if you need to talk Dana." There was an urgent knock at the door. Skinner looked over to it and rose from his seat, "Come in."

Doggett rushed in, note in hand. "Sir, I just spoke with Matthew Vicar." Skinner and Scully both exchanged confused glances, then back to the agent in front of them. Scully opened her mouth to speak, then frowned and then just asked anyway. "Monica?" Doggett handed Skinner the note first, while he directed his answer to Scully. "Vicar says he has her. 'For her own protection' whatever that means," he inclined his head to Skinner. "She said that in the note."

Skinner re-read the note, handing it to Scully and looked up to Doggett. "How can you be sure it's her handwriting?" Doggett took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. "I know my own partner sir," he said confidently. "It's hers." He looked back to Scully, anxiously. She was still reading the note, narrowing her eyes, eye brows raised. Her scientific mind obviously at work. Scully finally looked up at him, "I agree with Agent Doggett. It's definately Monica's handwriting." Another glance back to the note, before handing it to Doggett. "How can we be sure she wrote this of her own accord?"

"We can't," Doggett answered, tucking the note safely back in his pocket. Remembering the conversation with Vicar, "But something told me he could be trusted." Skinner's eyes widened slightly, as if it was the single most stupid thing he had ever heard in his life. "He kidnapped Reyes," Skinner reminded him.

"I'm telling you," Doggett said looking between the man and woman before him. "My instincts told me to trust him and that Monica was safe." Scully folded her arms, sharing a skeptical look with Skinner. "Okay assuming she is, did Vicar give an indication about when he would return her?"

"No," Doggett started, pausing for thought. "But he said that she would be returned as soon as I trusted my instincts or something. We have to catch Lisa Halliwell's killer." Skinner shoved his hands into his pockets, not knowing what to do with himself. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because," Doggett answered. "Vicar said that the one who murdered Lisa Halliwell is the one who is out to do the same to Monica." Scully went slightly pale. Skinner's expression changed mildly. "Someone wants her dead?"

"For what reason?" Scully chimed in.

"All he said was the same guy who killed Lisa Halliwell."

"Well that sums it down," Skinner said himself. Scully had unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hips, "Actually sir, it may be helpful. What was that name you mentioned Agent Doggett?" He gave her a blank look. "Lisa's student," Scully pressed.

"Daniel Rider."

"Monica." Reyes stirred slightly and opened her eyes, a candle was flickering right next to her head. The darkness evident. It was a haunting sight as she stared into the amber flame, she closed her eyes again. "Monica." She opened them again, Vicar's face inches from her own. "Are you alright, Monica?" She closed her eyes again, then murmured. "Just tired," she whispered sleepily. Vicar ran a hand over her hair once again, "You rest then Monica. You will need your strength."

He stood up straight, walking over to the boarded window and peeking out as the rain began to fall.

"I think we should talk to him, we have nothing to lose," Scully answered, taking on a commanding tone. Doggett agreed with her, Skinner looked between them with a wry smile. "You've gotta be kidding me, he's...he's a kid!"

Doggett walked over to the door, holding it open for Scully and she passed him. Doggett looked to Skinner, "Never underestimate a kid sir." And with that, he quickly closed the door behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Thanks for backing me up there," Doggett said to Scully as the elevator opened. He glanced sideways to her as they crossed the parking garage to Doggett's vehicle. "I didn't see it as a choice," Scully answered modestly. "I do believe you John, it makes perfect sense." Doggett unlocked the car and got in, stretching across the passenger's side and taking up the file, as Scully sat down, slamming the door.

He searched through the pages, until he found the information he had managed to dig up on Rider. He passed it to Scully as he turned the key in the ignition, "That's all you need to know about our boy," he put the car into gear and sped out the garage. Barely giving her time to buckle up for the ride.

Daniel Rider continued clock watching, still drumming his pencil along the table top and his pad. For some reason, time was really dragging. But not as much as this doofus, he was teaching them about plant cells. "Boring," Rider muttered under his breath. Mr Smith turned round, glaring at the young man. "Anything to say, Mr Rider?" The 17 year old smiled and shook his head, trying the innocent act when Smith knew he was anything but. "Yes sir, keep up the good work." There was some more chuckles.

"Quiet," Smith ordered then paid his attention back to the diagram of a plant cell. "Right where was I?" He glanced at his notes, then back to the diagram. "This area is known as the what?" A girl shot her hand up almost immediately, "Yes Sarah?"

"The Nucleus."

"Yes and it is what?" Smith carried on.

"The command centre of the cell basically," Sarah continued on. "It contains genetic material that controls what the cell does." Rider looked at her and smiled, a pretty little thing and intellgent too. "Well done," Smith said giving her a smile and writing it down. "She is indeed correct, now this area is called what?" He looked round then his beady eyes rested on Rider. "Daniel?"

Rider made an effort out of looking then sat back in his seat, shrugging.

"What I'm reading can't be right?" Scully asked in something akin to amazement. "Have you seen his record?" Doggett took the wheels in both hands as he took a hard right. He gave a simple nod, focusing all his attention on getting to their destination. "He's been suspended twice, burnt down his old school gym, drugs and..." Her eyes widened and her voice trailed off.

"Seeing is believing, Agent Scully." She held onto the door handle as he turned another corner at high speed. "It is really neccessary to speed?" Scully asked, it coming out more nervously than she had anticipated.

"Yes," Doggett answered glancing to her. "School's out in 15 minutes. I want to catch him before he leaves. I've got a feeling," he shook his head returning his eyes to the road. "Something's going to happen. Soon." Scully's grip tightened on the handle, "Vicar said to follow your instincts." He gave her a nod. "You know," Scully continued. "It could be a trap."

"The thought had crossed my mind." A set of gates came into sight, they had finally arrived at the school.

Doggett and Scully walked side by to reception. "I'm Beverly. How can I help you, Mr and Mrs...?" She stopped short as the man and woman reached into their pockets, pulling out badges. "I'm Special Agent Doggett," he said then nodded to his partner. "This is Special Agent Scully. We're with the FBI."

"A group of similar cells is called a what?"

"Tissue," Rider said folding his hands behind his head. Smith looked at him, then did a double take and nodded carefully. "That's correct," he checked out the area surrounding his desk for some method of cheating. He couldn't see none and the bell went, indicating the end of the school day. Smith saw as the students got up from behind their desks and started packing away their stationary. "Read chapter 2, Specialised Cells for tomorrow. That's page 45." Rider walked past Smith and gave him a grin, "Great class sir, learned a lot and especially your wig setting fire." His eyes twinkled. "Highlight of the day."

Smith glared at him and reached forward grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, "Just give me one reason..."

"Don't want to do that sir," Rider said. "Someone might see this as abusing your position. You have nothing on me and you know it old man." He pulled himself free with amazing strength. Rider laughed and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Later sir..." He strolled over to the door, "Might want to close the window sir. There's a storm on it's way. Wouldn't want your precious lab to get wet."

Smith muttered something as Rider shut the door behind him, "Damn cocky little..." He stormed over to the window.

The bell went and they sped up their pace. Various students walking out of classrooms, eager to get out and home. Scully walked a step behind Doggett, "Classroom 5C." She tried to figure out the map in the booklet the receptionist had given her. "Interesting that he has Biology, don't you think?" Doggett just looked back at her in silence, that hadn't crossed his mind and he didn't care. He just wanted to get this kid. "I'm just hope we're not too late." Doggett turned the corner first, "5C." They came to a halt and peered through the window in the closed door. It was empty. "Damnit."

"Perhaps we could speak with his teacher." Doggett gave a nod and opened the door slowly, "Mr Smith?" He looked around, his gaze going to the window and his jaw set. Scully followed him in, pausing for breath. Staring at the horror before her. "Oh God," she whispered softly.


	17. Chapter 17

Doggett and Scully had stood motionless at the sight before them, they had assumed that the man was Daniel's teacher. She took a step forward, the pane of glass had been released down forcefully on his body, severing his waist, embedded in him deeply. The amount of blood was surprisingly less than Scully would've expected. "No point in checking for a pulse," Doggett finally commented dryly, breaking the intense silence.

Scully was finally able to tear her gaze away from the bloody sight and shook her head slowly, "No. The amount of organs and arteries that would've been severed..." He gave her a small nod to indicate that he got the message. He was dead.

He took a step forward, looking up. "This was no accident." Doggett ran a hand up the side of the window frame where it had buckled, looking out at the green grass where he saw a figure staring back at them. "Dana," he said quietly. Scully looked at Doggett, then to where he was looking. "Do you think that's...?" Doggett didn't wait to find out as he jumped up on the ledge, opening another window and slipping out. "Agent Doggett," she shouted after him.

"Monica," Vicar whispered, gently shaking the FBI agent. "Wake up." Reyes shook her head, sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's time to go, Monica." Still groggy, she searched for the bottle of water, to no avail. Vicar could see what she was searching for, he picked it up and handed it to her, unscrewing the cap. "Here you go." Reyes took it off him and took a long drink, her mouth a lot wetter now and her senses coming back to her. "It's time to go," Vicar repeated.

"Go where?" Reyes asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"To meet the black sheep." Vicar turned round, picking up her clothes and shoes, "You may need these Monica, it's raining outside." As if on cue, a bolt of lighting illuminated the entire room and Reyes looked to him, fear in her eyes. Her hands shook as he handed her the clothes, "Why?"

"Get dressed Monica."

"Not until you tell me why..." Another flash of lighting, another crash. Vicar took a breath, "Get dressed. Now." He turned away from her, giving her some privacy, as much as he could do.

Reyes looked at the back of his head, then down to clothes in her hand. Her hands shaking violently, she unbuttoned the hospital gown she had been wearing, then slipped it off her shoulders until she was down to her underwear. Standing in the dark, shivering with only candles for warmth. A small gasp escaped her lips, causing Vicar to turn round.

She immediately threw her hands around her, in a vain attempt to cover up. Vicar gave her a small smile and reached down, picking up her clothes and giving them to her. "I'm a gentleman." That didn't convince her as she slipped on her trousers and jumper. She could feel his eyes on her and she didn't feel comfortable one bit. Reyes pulled it down over her head, and looked at him, feeling a lot better covered up. "Can I have my gun?"

"I do not have it," Vicar answered calmly as she went about putting her shoes on. "It was not at the hospital."

Reyes gave a simple smile, her eyes glazing over. She was going into a potentially dangerous situation with someone she didn't trust, and she was going in unarmed. A shiver went up his spine as Vicar unlocked the door, opening it.

"Agent Doggett!"

Daniel Rider watched the FBI agent run towards him, he held his calm and stood there waiting for him to get just a little bit closer. The red haired woman was attempting to climb out too. Man, these two were just dumb. "Daniel Rider?" he asked as he came to a halt. "Who wants to know?" The man reached for his ID, as the woman came along side him. "I'm Agent Doggett, this is Agent Scully," he motioned to her. "FBI."

Scully watched the young man with interest, she was suprised that he had the guts to stand there watching them. That he hadn't tried to run. He seemed smarter than that. It was what clearly made him so dangerous. Rider looked at Scully and Doggett in turn. "FBI huh?" Doggett was quickly losing his temper with this smart-ass. "That's what I just said."

"Cool." Rider folded his arms and had a very cocky air about him. "I guess you guys are here to investigate Miss Halliwell's death." Scully gave a very small but firm nod, casting a glance to Doggett. "That's correct and also Mr Smith's," she turned back slightly to the window they had used. "So it seems. Daniel." Scully looked at him directly, "Why didn't you alert anyone?"

"Man had it coming," Rider admitted with a smile devious smile.

Scully's mouth dropped ever so slightly and she looked back to Doggett again, he seemed very unmoved by this. Doggett was focused on the task at hand. "Just like Lisa Halliwell deserved it?" Her eyes moved back to the young man standing before them.

"The bitch deserved it," Rider said simply. He spoke about murdering someone the way they would talk about taking a shower. "Lisa was always riding me," he leaned forward. "And I mean literally."

"You had an affair with your teacher?" Scully finally asked quietly. Rider unfolded his arms and gave a small nod. "Sure did, until she decided to break it off."

"It's against the law," Doggett commented. "You're a minor."

"That's not why. You know nothing about what we had," Rider shouted getting visibly angry. Scully slowly reached for her weapon, Rider saw the movement and held up his hand. She went flying backwards, a strong force of wind knocking her to the ground. Doggett remained standing still, "Daniel." Rider glanced to him, tears in his eyes. "I know you didn't mean to do this. You have some sort of power and you don't know how to control it." He softened his voice. "There's people who can help you."

Rider looked at the older man, "You don't understand. You can't possibly understand!" He held up his hands once more, a cool wind blew and an icicle appeared between them and almost matched the coldness that flashed in his pale grey eyes. Doggett took a step back to Scully, "You alright?" She gave a nod as she got back to her feet, looking to Rider. Scully couldn't believe what she was seeing. The fire got more intense and the two agents kept their distance.

"Daniel!"

Rider turned round, standing behind him were Matthew Vicar and the FBI agent known as Monica Reyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Doggett and Scully had heard the distinctly male voice, it was a voice that Doggett reconised. "Vicar," he muttered under his breath as they all directed their attention to Vicar and Reyes. "Monica," Doggett said forgetting himself as his eyes rested upon her, their eyes meeting briefly and Reyes felt a flood of relief wash over her. "John."

"What are _you _doing here?" Rider asked, the wind increased as he spoke. Vicar kept a hold of Reyes' arm as he approached the young man. "This isn't our way," Vicar said dipolmatically, he turned back to Reyes and leaned in, "Monica, you may be returned to your friends." He pulled back and gave her a smile. Reyes felt somewhat reluctant but did as she was ordered, backing up and walking around Rider who kept his gaze fixated on Vicar. She knew best not to run and controlled her breathing until she was within inches of Doggett and Scully. He threw his arms around her, "God Monica." He held her tightly, rubbing her back. "It's good to see you John," Reyes answered pulling back and gazing at him.

He checked her over for any injuries, he didn't see any. Vicar had remained true to his word and for that Doggett was grateful. Reyes flashed a small smile for Scully, who patted her on the arm and looked back to the scene before them.

It had got a lot chillier and the sky darker. Rider and Vicar stood opposite once another, "What would you know about our way Vicar?"

"This isn't what it's to be used for." Rider smirked rubbing his hands together, the ice crumbling and scoffed, "Says the guy who used it for robberies."

"I never killed anybody," Vicar answered keeping his voice calm and even. His glanced to the window, at Mr Smith's body and the blood then looked back to Rider. "Unlike you." Rider pushed his hands forward and sent an icy wind at Vicar, who simply blinked and a wall of fire appeared before him. The ice melting on impact and steam rising up. "Does it make you feel good Daniel?"

Doggett kept his hand on Reyes' shoulder as he looked to Scully. "We've gotta do something." Scully had her own weapon out, ready if they were needed. Completely lost in the sight of everything that was going on. Seeing but not believing. Once again, she felt a sense of guilt that Mulder wasn't here to see this. He would have, to be put it bluntly, got a kick out of this. "What can we do?" Scully said.

Reyes nodded her head slowly, "Dana's right, John. If we try and intervene, we'll be killed." Doggett pursed his lips together as he glanced to Vicar and Rider then to his partner. "You don't seriously suggest we stand here while they fight one another."

"This isn't our fight, John." Reyes believed she had found an understanding with Vicar and the way his mind worked. "We don't need to get involved."

"If you must know," Rider said with a smirk. "Actually, it did. It made me feel powerful...more powerful. So more with Smith." He took a step forward as he hit Vicar with another blast, easily defected. "I can do this all night old man, just accept it. I'm more powerful than you'll ever be. What can you do? Control fire and the wind," he laughed. "Two lousy elements. Why have two when you can have them all?" Vicar looked at him confused, extremely, he spared a glance to Reyes then back to the monster before him. "All?"

"I've just turned pro," Rider said as he clapped his hands together and pulled them apart. A amber flame rising between them, crackling and bright. Another smirk. "Time to fight fire with fire," he laughed as he directed the flame at Vicar. "Literally!"

Vicar found it difficult to deflect elements he controlled, he fell down to one knee and looked up to Rider. His breathing became shallow and he struggled for air, bowing his head.

Rider blew on his hand and the flame went out, and without thinking turned his back on Vicar. Paying attention to the FBI agents. "Enjoying the show?" Scully lifted up her gun as he slowly approached them, a menacing look in his eyes. His blood thirst undeniable. "Little girls shouldn't play with guns," he commented as an upwards draft knocked it out her hand and up in the air. All three of them followed it's path, it came crashing back to Earth with a soft thud on the grass. Then with one motion, Rider knocked Doggett off his feet. The wind keeping him pinned in place and Rider focused his attention on Reyes.

"Vicar's pretty sweet on you," Rider commented. "Can't say it surprises me. You're pretty hot for an older chick. Just how I like them, they get desperate." Reyes did her best to swallow her fear by giving him a glare.

Scully glanced to Reyes then to Rider, "And what does that say about you?" He looked at the red haired agent, "I provide much needed love in their sad old lives."

"So much so as you kill them or injure them when they take it away." Rider looked as surprised as Reyes. "Yes I know, about the fights, about girls getting mysteriously injured and having accidents. You couldn't control your powers then and it's just continued to grow..."

"You don't know me, Bitch!" Rider send a dart of ice hurling towards her, Scully didn't have enough time to react and was struck hard in her stomach, her momentum carrying her back. "Dana," Reyes said crouching down next to her. She glanced back to Rider, straightening up. Rider gave her a charming smile as he folded his arms.

"And then there was one."


	19. Chapter 19

Monica Reyes swallowed quickly as Rider paid his full attention back to her, she wasn't armed and both Doggett and Scully had been incapcitated. Now what the hell was she going to do? How could she defend herself against him? Would she even had a chance? From what she had seen, Daniel Rider had some pretty intense powers. The glint in his eye was what made her the most frightened. "You don't have to do this."

Rider smiled at her as the flame in his hands died away, "Sure I do." He clapped his hands together and the heavens opened, rain started pouring down, soaking the ground. Reyes hesitated a glance to her fallen friends then back to Rider. This was one unpredictable kid she was dealing with. "You see," Rider said approaching her. "I ain't got nothing else to offer," he said with a sneer.

---

Vicar had now controlled his breathing, resting one hand on his knee and taking more deeper breathes he looked up to Rider. He had since knocked down the FBI agent known as Dana Scully and was now focusing his attentions on Reyes. "Monica," Vicar whispered to himself. He could sense the terror coming from Reyes, not only for herself but her two friends: Doggett and Scully. He had never met a more compassionate woman. Rider was circling her, baiting her. Vicar had to stop him. He would not see Monica come to harm.

Reyes watched the young man with interest. She tried to remember what Vicar had called him, "I'm sure you have a lot to offer." She searched her mind and kept drawing up blank. Reyes looked up to him, wincing slightly as she said the words. "David?" She was rewarded with a powerful blow from an unseen hand, causing her head to snap to one side. Grabbing her jaw she turned back to him.

"It's Daniel!" Rider screamed back at her.

"I apologise," Reyes said with a soft tone. "Truly but I couldn't remember your name, I don't know you Daniel but I'm sure you could be a good kid if you tried."

"I don't want to be good, as I said." Rider had that same glint in his eyes. "I ain't got nothing to offer. I'm not a brainiac, I sure as hell ain't good at sports..."

She'd had enough of this. "So you what? Kill people!" Rider walked over to her, seizing her by the arm. "I bring order to chaos, bitch." Reyes glared at him, sizing him up then spat back. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Rider pulled back and studied her at arm's length, "Would do if she were still alive."

"So you what?" Reyes asked. "Killed her too?" Rider's look softened, ever so softly and in an instant it was immediately gone and a flash of thunder filled the sky. "No, I didn't." He let go of her arm and took a step back. Reyes began to wonder if she was figuring it all out.

"That's why you prefer older women," Reyes said more quietly. "You want a relationship with them but it isn't romantically." Reyes was now feeling a touch of sarrow for the insane teenager before her. "You want a mother figure." Rider started laughing as the water ran down his face, not even bothering to compose himself as she watched on with an extremely confused look.

"You're so wrong, Agent Reyes." Rider started rubbing his hands together as the grass between her started to sink, he was going to kill her in one of the most horrible ways imaginable. She started struggling. "Wouldn't do that, Agent Reyes. You'll only sink faster." His hands kept the pace at which she sank, it was now up to her ankles. Reyes was out of ideas and remained silent, pissing him off seemed to make it worse. "You wanna know why I do it?" He increased the pace and Reyes felt herself sinking faster and faster til it was up to her waist.

Vicar could not bare to see anymore and rose to his feet, a new surge of power overwhealming him. He would not see Monica or her friends come to any harm, he had sworn it upon himself and he never went back on a promise. "Because you can!" Rider took the mistake of turning round and as Vicar shouted and he hit him with everything he had, knocking Rider down. Remaining where he was, Vicar clapped his own hands together and started rubbing them together in the exact same manner as Rider had. Now it was time for payback. Increasing the pace, Rider sank a lot faster into the mud than Reyes had until he was fully submerged.

Reyes closed her eyes at the sight then opened them again looking over to Vicar, he looked wore and tired. She struggled to free herself from the mud as Vicar collapsed onto the ground from the power drain. "Matthew," she shouted as she clawed away. Dirt getting under her normally well manicured nails.

The power that Rider had on Doggett and Scully faded as he took his last breath from his mortal body and Doggett sat up looking to Scully. "You alright?" Scully was a little dazed and her hair stuck to her face, "I'm fine."

Reyes finally released herself from the mud and jumped to her feet, running over to Vicar and dropping to her knees beside him. "Matthew," she whispered with Doggett and Scully looking on. Scully stopped him by grabbing his arm and shaking her head slowly. Vicar looked up to the vision that was Monica Reyes.

"You are safe Monica?" Reyes felt fresh new tears well up behind her eyes and nodded furiously, "Yes." Vicar gave her a small smile despite the intense pain that was coursing through his body in streams. "Then that is all that matters." With that, Vicar closed his eyes for the last time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Three Days Later**

John Doggett walked into his office with Monica Reyes walking close behind, he took a seat at his desk as Reyes remained standing. They'd just come from Matthew Vicar's funeral, it was only a simple ceremony. Vicar didn't really have many friends as most of his fellow "elementalists" resided in New York. All throughout, Monica had remained extremely silent and it worried him. Ever since that night three days ago, she had talked to him about her time in captivity. Nothing.

"Monica?" Doggett asked quietly. "Are you alright?" Reyes looked over to him, holding a place in a file she was reading and nodded slowly. "Just thinking John, that's all." Doggett sat back in his chair as she studied her face, he really wanted her to open up to him. Know that she could trust him with whatever it was she was trying so hard to conceal.

Dana Scully was yet again at Margaret Halliwell's door. And yet again, the woman had her grandson, Matthew, in her arms. Scully smiled at the two of them and flashed her ID. "You might not..."

"Agent Scully," Margaret said with a small smile. "I remember you. Please come in." Scully put her ID back in her pocket and passed the woman going into the familiar living room and turning back to her. "Have a seat." Scully said down, playing with the bag in her hands. Margaret sat herself down looking to her. "Why are you here? The case is closed. You found Lisa's murderer."

"Yes," Scully answered.

"I'm grateful for all the work the FBI did."

"I'm sure you are," Scully said feigning a small smile for the woman in front of her, still playing with the bag. "I just wanted to return Lisa's possessions to you.

They're no longer needed for evidence and I thought you might appreciate them being returned." Margaret reached forward to take the bag from Scully's outstretched hand. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Could you...?" Scully understood and took Matthew from her, placing him down on her knee and smiling then looked back to Margaret as she opened the bag and searched through the contents.

"You have no idea what this means to me," Margaret said as she pulled out a bracelet with "Lisa" engraved on it and held it to her chest. "I guess it helps to provide much needed closure."

Scully smiled to the woman and gave a small nod then returned her gaze to Matthew who was giggling happily away as she bounced him on her knee. It was right what Margaret Halliwell was saying about closure and she, Dana Scully, decided it was time to do exactly the same thing. She looked back up to Margaret, "He's beautiful."

Doggett signed the file and slammed the pen down, "God that feels good." Reyes glanced over to him, "Finally finished your case notes?" Doggett got up and stretched, walking over to her and nodded. "Yep, you?" Reyes looked up to him as he walked round the desk to her. "Handed it into Skinner two days ago. Thought it best to get it out the way."

"It's understandable," Doggett said sitting on the desk and folding his arms. "Are you sure you're alright?" He couldn't take it any longer, he had to get this out in the open. If not for Monica's sanity, but for his own. "You haven't talked about it."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"The guy kidnapped you!"

"He protected me," Reyes snapped back standing up then softened her gaze, slumping back down into her seat. "That's why he did it, to protect me and he died to save me John." Reyes looked up to him with a pained expression, "If he hadn't..." She shook her head and lowered her eyes, not wanting to go on.

John decided against saying anything more for the timebeing, instead he held out a hand. Offering it to her. Monica looked at the hand then up to him, tears were in her eyes but she did not cry and took John's hand. He pulled her up to him, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. He had wanted her to know that he would always be there, that he would protect her and that he could be someone she could confide in.

In that one single moment, he told her all she needed to know about him without words.

**THE END**


End file.
